Never Forgotten
by roseimagine
Summary: Rebecca Chambers had gone on living a normal peaceful life in Chicago, after the horrid events that happened in the Arklay Facility and The Spencer Estate. But one day terror strikes back and she's rescued by a B.S.A.A. member named Reed Anderson who has a striking resemblance to her long lost love Billy Coen. Is Reed who he says he is or is there more to him? Love triangle...
1. Prologue: Remembered

**Hey everyone! Well this is my second fanfic starring Rebecca and Billy as the main couple. I had to get this out here before I forgot the main plot of this story. Don't worry I'll still finish my first story Confronting the Past. Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue:<strong>

Rebecca was back at the Arklay Umbrella facility. She was running around in circles, all alone through the dark, eerie and monster infested facility. For some odd reason she couldn't find Billy.

She was on her last rounds and there seemed to be more and more monsters coming. She ran through the hallways, her eyes searching for Billy and a way out. A light illuminated the room at the end of the hallway, It seemed to be a clear road opposed to the one behind her; filled with about 20 zombies.

She ran as fast as her legs could carry her, she yanked the door handle open and locked herself inside. As she turned she knocked into someone. "Oh Billy!?" She panted relieved. "There were tones of zombies back there, so going back is out of the question, we need to find another way."

She noticed Billy was still facing the other way seemingly not paying attention to her. "Billy?" She grabbed him by the shoulder and he turned ever so slowly. She gasped, her hands clasping over her opened mouth. She walked back, his hands began to rise simultaneously, he shuffled toward her and to top it all off and he moaned.

His physical appearance had already changed too. His skin was a chalky white color, his hair was greasy and un-kept and his clothes were dirty; there were holes in them exposing the decomposition the other zombies also showed in their physical appearance. Though what surprised Rebecca most was that Billy's eyes weren't the mesmerizing brown she use to know, they were all white and soulless.

He kept shuffling towards her, to her shock the room felt like it was narrowing; even the lights seemed to have faded everywhere else except on them. "Billy, stop this." She pleaded as she unhooked the nine millimeter from her holster.

Rebecca continued to move back until she was leaning against the door she had come from. She held the gun firmly in both hands and raised it unwillingly. Rebecca couldn't bring herself to shoot the man she had fallen in love with.

She lowered the gun in her hands and Billy lunged at her.

She woke up with a start; her heart was pounding heavily and beads of sweat were falling from her forehead. "It was only a dream." She sighed unevenly while staring at the dark ceiling.

Suddenly her alarm went off which made her jump and heart accelerate once again. She shifted in her bed to look at the time, "4:30 already?" she groaned, she'd overslept; the alarm was on snooze. It was time for Rebecca Chambers to get ready for her day.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry its a little short but I wanted you guys to get a feel of where this was going. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. As always I enjoy comments, reviews, follows and favorites! Thanks and Keep reading! :)<strong>


	2. Uncomfortable Work

**Hey everybody! Sorry about not posting sooner, but I was busy with the other story. Well this was originally going to be a narrative story but I couldn't do it... I stuck with first person narrative, it's easier for me and I like writing like that. Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>I was getting ready for my day, though throughout the entire process of taking a shower and getting dressed my mind was thinking about one person and one person only: <em>Billy Coen. <em>

I chose a green, turtle neck long-sleeved shirt and dark pants; it was an obvious choice to pick something warm due to the cold weather Chicago, Illinois was having at the moment. As I picked what accessories to wear in my jewelry box I stumbled upon something very well-kept inside a small grey case. I opened the case; I couldn't remember at all what I had kept inside of it. When I opened it a smile took me over, I carefully took out the silvery steel necklace and realized what it was, in my hands were Billy's dog tags. This made me remember that event on the hill of so many years ago.

_I reached over and grasped his dog tags, tugging them firmly. The chain gave in, popping free, and I fastened the tags around my throat, looking out at the mansion where I would be meeting the other S.T.A.R.S Bravo members._

_ "Guess it's time to say good-bye," I said. Billy watched me, but I didn't look at him directly, I was concentrated in my next destination, that silent house half hidden behind the trees._

_"Officially, Lieutenant William Coen is dead," I said looking at the dog tags._

_Billy tried to laugh, but it wasn't much of a laughing matter. "Yeah, I'm a zombie now," he said._

_I turned, meeting his gaze and held it with my own. In his deep brown eyes I saw honesty there, compassion, and strength. I also felt some strange longing, some type of desire for him, to keep him near me._

_If circumstances weren't what they are . . . I thought. Then trying to erase that sudden idea I straightened my posture, held my head high and snapped a salute, still looking into his eyes. Billy mirrored my posture, returning the salute, holding it until I dropped my hand. Without another word, I turned and walked away, heading for a gently sloping decline among the trees and I didn't turn back. My one mistake…_

_I'm such an idiot, _I mentally kicked myself a thousand times; _I should have said something more to him… _For old-time sake I fastened the dog tags around my neck and stared into the mirror one last time before leaving.

I had changed after all; it had been 16 years since I was a S.T.A.R.S. Bravo rookie 18-year-old. My face had grown out of that famous baby face that I was well-known for at S.T.A.R.S. I grew my hair out just at the shoulders and it was the same red-brown hair color just cut into a trendy 2 layer style with side bangs.

I sighed once again, looked at the clock and ran out of my room. My shift started a 6:00 a.m. and it was 15 'till 6:00. _I'll just get a latte at the Starbucks drive through on my way there. _I quickly grabbed my keys, bag, coat and doctor coat before leaving.

The wind hit me hard as I made my way out the door, I shivered repeatedly. I speeded towards the car turning on the heater before anything else. I pulled out of the driveway feeling anxious which was something weird for me because I was usually always calm, collective and professional type person. _Maybe it was that dream, more of a nightmare actually, _I considered while collecting her latte and raisin bagel from the drive through.

I felt like speeding through the streets but getting a ticket wouldn't be any fun.

"I'm here!" I announced out loud as I scanned my I.D. at the employee record machine. I put my hands through my doctor's coat quickly and went to check on a medicine cases on the top shelf. I got the ladder, climbed up and started checking and reorganizing the small medicine cases, when I felt a presence behind me.

"I was worrying about you Becca, I thought you wouldn't show today." Daisy mentioned from behind me. Daisy Richards was my best friend, we studied at the same University and we did our thesis on biochemistry together too. She was a deal taller than me, very slender and a natural dirty blond.

"I'm not late am I?" I questioned, looking worriedly at the clock.

"No, silly but your usually here 20-15 minutes early for your shift."

"Oh, great, I worried for a sec, I didn't want Dr. Sanders on my case."

"I don't think he would be, after all you are his favorite pharmacist but anyways," She said while handing me the remaining pill cases, "What kept you?"

I shifted on the ladder uncomfortably and tried to think of something to say. "Nothing." Was the best thing that I could come up with, I didn't feel like alarming her even though she was one of the few people I had confessed everything about the terror I had lived through when I was younger and the one person who knew I had let Billy go.

"Becca be honest something's bothering you." I tried to ignore her as I made my way to another box filled with pill canisters on the main desk but Daisy snatched the box away. "Becca please tell me. I could help you – you know." Daisy was being completely honest and sincere and I knew it.

"I had a nightmare is all..."

"What was it about?" Daisy pushed.

"Hand me the canisters."

"Are you going to tell me?"

"Yes, yes now hand them over." Daisy had no option but to do so because now Dr. Sanders (a.k.a. the supervisor) seemed to be watching us.

When everything seemed to be in ordered and organized the store was opened. The store is called Phar-Mark due to the products it sold. Half of the store was like any other supermarket and the other half where I worked was dedicated to selling pharmaceutical products.

Today was Daisy and my turn to work at the main counter attending while the other doctors scattered about the laboratory behind the main shop. It was usually very busy and this month was no exception. There had been a large out-break of flu which had us running around like mad, finding the correct medication; though I was thankful that this postponed the conversation I had pending with Daisy.

It was around 10 o'clock when thing started to calm down giving us time to sit and take a breather.

"What a rush." Daisy said while fanning herself with a nearby document.

"Yeah." I mentioned as I went to check and reorganize all the medication that was scattered all over the counter. "You attend the next person who walks in."

"Will do." Daisy called back. My hands were full with medication as I walked back to the shelves. The nightmare crept back on me unwillingly making it hard to concentrate on the organization.

"Is Rebecca around?" called a familiar voice which snapped me back into reality. I peered from behind the shelf to see who it was.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry if the end felt a little choppy but I wanted you guys to guess who it was. I hoped you guys liked it, I'll try to balance the story updates. Remember to review or comment, your opinions matter a lot to me! Thanks for reading :)<strong>


	3. A Divided Heart

**Hello my readers! I finally got some time to write, I've been busy at work and the only time I find time to write is at night and well halfway through writing I start falling asleep (whoops). Thank you to all of you who have reviewed this. Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>"Why Mr. Nivans it's been a while since you've dropped by the pharmacy, were you on another <em>save the world mission?" <em>Daisy flirted; she twirled her hair with the tips of her fingers and kept staring attentively at Piers.

"Daisy you can call me Piers you know that, and you are aware that I'm not authorized to talk about the missions I go on. Now, is Rebecca around?" He said losing his patience slightly at the end.

"Becca you're need up front and center." Daisy called with un-enthusiasm in her voice. I think she was jealous that Piers always asked for me.

"Give me a sec." I called out shakily. When Piers came I had no idea why I got all self-conscious about myself. I needed to make sure I didn't look like a mess and there weren't any mirrors around to aid me. I took out my phone and looked at myself; I combed my hair with my fingers and adjusted my name tag before coming out from behind the shelves.

"Hey Piers." I said feeling myself get slightly hot in the face as I saw him stand there from behind the counter casually. He was wearing a green long-sleeved shirt, making his hazel eyes stand out.

Piers smiled as well, I was very pleased to see him after 4 months of his absence in the B.S.A.A.

"It has been a while Rebecca." I felt butterflies in my stomach when he said my name.

"I'll be organizing the rest of the scattered pill cases in the back, holler if you need me Bexs…" She said walking behind me annoyed. She gave Piers a lazy salute and disappeared behind the shelves. She only called me Bexs when she was in a bad mood.

We looked at her as she strided and walked to the back. _I'm alone with him... what to say... what to say..._ I chanted in my head_. _I stood there looking at my fingers trying to find something nice to say to him.

"So what brings you here on this fine winter morning?" I asked still smiling, geez _the best line I could come up with…_

"Well, to say hello to you and to pickup my meds." He said passing me his prescription. I took out my glasses from my front coat pocket to take a better look at the prescription.

Piers had taken a series of special meds ever since he recuperated from being a C-Virus J'avo and getting his right arm amputated because of his deformation. Though they had it replaced with a prosthesis arm. Captain Chris Redfield had nominated me to be in charge of Piers's case considering, in Chris's words, _"She's a brilliant medic and someone who we can rely on unconditionally." _I heard Piers clear his throat and I immediately responded to his last comment.

"I just finished a batch of your pills the day before; I'll get them for you. I figured you'd be coming soon." I said handing him back the sheet of paper. _I didn't need it, i knew his medication by heart._

"Why don't you just tell Daisy to get them?" He said shyly. "I need to talk to you." He added while smoothing his hair back.

"Um… Da-"

"Did you need me?" Daisy was already behind me and she looked more annoyed than ever, something told me she was eavesdropping.

"Can you please get Piers's medication from my desk in the lab." I handed her the prescription she snatched it and walked to the back all pouty. The door slammed making me cringe.

"What's wrong with Daisy?" He asked.

"Don't tell me you haven't noticed she has a major crush on you." I said smiling once again. He leaned on the counter and chuckled. Then I remembered, "What did you need to talk to me about?" He tensed up a little and flexed his jaw while looking directly at me with his strong hazel eyes.

"Rebecca," He began saying. "I've known you for a while now and well I was wondering…" he scratched the back of his head. It was funny to see him do this since he was usually a tough serious type of guy.

"Whatever it is you can tell me." I said reassuring him.

"Do you want to go out with me?" My mind did a 360 turn and for some reason Billy's face appeared in my mind, he was shaking his head in disapproval and his dog tags seemed to weigh a ton around my neck.

I instinctively clutched the dog tags in my hand to keep them from weighing so much. I searched everywhere for an answer. _Well I certainly didn't dislike Piers and well he is very handsome and sweet so, why can't I just say yes?_

_"_Are you alright Rebecca?" Piers said while reaching for my hand.

"Yes, I'm fine." I turned around and looked at the dog tags. _He hadn't returned, I should just move on with my life, shouldn't I?_

_"_Well Rebecca?" I jumped when he spoke, _too deep in thought._

"I…I… I'd… love to go out with… you." I stuttered more than I would have liked, I felt myself get hot with embarrassment. Piers smirked very coquettishly making blush fully.

"Great so when do you get off?"

"At 5." I was out of the zone at this point.

"So I'll pick you up, sound good."

"Yup." I turned around not being able to face him, thank goodness Daisy came back, it gave me an excuse to turn away from him again. At least, I could tell it was her because she was still slamming doors.

"Here you go Bexs." She handed me the white bag full of Piers' meds, I set them on the counter. He was still leaning on the counter making me extremely uncomfortable to be so close to him. I took out two pill containers and made sure they where the right ones.

"Yes they are the right ones." I placed them as they where and handed them to him.

"Thanks Rebecca and-" I cut him off and rolled my eyes to look back, I didn't want Daisy knowing until I told her. Piers got the message and quickly responded, "-see you later then. Bye Daisy!"

She came running from behind the shelves again, "Bye Piers take care of yourself!" He smiled awkwardly and waved. We waved back and when he finally turned around I slumped into the nearest stool and covered my face with my hands.

I sighed heavily and closed my eyes and when I did Billy was there again, he rolled his eyes, crossed his arms and turned his back to me. I gasped and took my face out of my hands, Daisy was standing there staring at me apparently the entire time, she looked kind of freaked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Rebecca is divided between to guys (aahhh! The worst of feelings). Thank you for reading and don't be shy about leaving comments, reviews or opinions. 'Till next time :)<strong>

**-roseimagine**


	4. All I Ever Wanted

**Sorry about the wait readers! Turns out that updating regularly is hard... Other than that, please Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>"Are you going to tell me what's with these strange reactions you're having today?" she said pointing her finger up and down at me.<p>

"Yes, but just promise me you won't get mad."

"That depends." She muttered taking a seat in the stool beside me.

I started by telling her about the nightmare I had with Billy, her face serious the entire time then I proceeded by removing the dog tags from my neck and showing it to her. She grabbed them delicately in her hands; she understood what they meant to me. "This is heavy stuff Rebecca." She thought for a moment while looking at the tags. "You must really love this guy to have kept these for such a long time."

"I think I've kept them in vain." I admitted.

"Why? This is a symbol of **pure love and devotion** to this man!" She said out loud, I hushed her and she clasped her mouth.

"I know but," I whispered, "Let's face it, it's been 16 years and I've never seen or heard of him, for all I know he could be well… _Billy's zombie form _appeared on my mind once again... I quivered at the thought.

"Daisy, I'm not getting any younger by now I would have liked to have been married and had a family." I said looking at a family who had just entered the store.

The woman was very beautiful she has long, black as night hair, fair skin and she was cradling a baby girl in her arms. The man who entered was tall, handsome and dirty blond. A little boy walked next to him; to be frank the boy looked a lot like him except for the hair. I watched them mesmerized as they shopped, they seemed like a perfect family; the man often smiled at her and she did as well. "That's what I want Daisy." I gestured my hand towards that family. "All I ever wanted."

My mind wandered back to my younger days, when I was about seven. My family was perfect, so I thought. But when I turned ten my parents split up, I remember each argument perfectly, especially the last one where he didn't come back again.

_-"It your fault Rosemary your impossible!" My father walked towards the door._

_-"Robin let's talk about this, please."My mother pleaded walking behind him. "Robin, Robin!" She was able to grab his sleeve but he shook her off much like you do when you have a pesky bug on your arm. She landed seated on the carpet. He slammed the door and left my mother sobbing uncontrollably there._

"Earth to Becca!" Daisy said waving her hand in my face. I grabbed her hand. "Geez you are totally out of it today."

"Shut up, work has actually helped me." I said getting off the chair.

"Becca?"

"Yes?"

"What was I suppose to get upset about?" I gasped, I didn't want to talk about Piers. "It's about Piers isn't it?" _Did she just read my mind? _

"Yup." Short answers solved anything and keep you from embarrassing and or getting yourself into problems. But in my current situation I was going to be in trouble with or without using sentences.

"Look whatever it is I'll try not to get so mad, okay, after all you're my best friend." She smiled, but then grabbed my left hand to look at it.

"What the heck?!" I pulled my left hand out of her grasp.

"Just checking, so it can't be that bad." My ring finger felt damaged I rubbed it against my opposite palm. "So what did he say?"

"Curiosity killed the cat." I mumbled as I tried to distract myself by naming the pill canisters on the far end of the room. She came beside me and leaned on the table.

"But cats have nine lives so, I'll live." I adjusted my glasses and tried to focus but I could feel her dark grey eyes wearing me down. I couldn't take it so I looked at her and glared.

"Do you really want to know?" I said taking my glasses off. She nodded eagerly, _this going to kill her and me in the process. _ "Piersaskedmeout." It came out like a roller coaster speeding down hill. She grabbed one of the pill canisters and started squeezing it; the lid popped clean off and landed next to me.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," She said but more to herself than to me I think. "I'm fine, I'm just gonna… need a moment or... two...or ten" She walked back to the exit that led to the laboratory and offices. "I'll send Dr. Rivers to accompany you."

"Okay." I whispered. She slammed the door and after that I didn't see her at all.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Notes:<span> I apologize about how short it is, this chapter is more of a filler. **

**I know your all wondering when Reed is going to appear, well he scheduled to come up in one of these next chapters, so don't worry. Next chapter is going to be CHAOS! (evil laugh) :D **

**Can any of you guess who the family is? If you've read my other story it's obvious (check it out if you haven't already: Confronting The Past), i just had to have them do a cameo. **

**Daisy is in love with Piers (who could blame her), just in case you didn't get the part where she grabbed Rebecca's left hand allow me to elaborate: She was making sure Piers didn't propose to her, so when she said quote "It can't be that bad." unquote, she knew she still had a chance to date him. **

**Oh and when Rebecca said "Piers asked me out", I wrote it like that on purpose, kind of like when you say something so fast it sounds like one word. **

**Poor Rebecca its only going to get harder for her from here on... Thank you for reading and please review :)**


	5. Total Disaster

**Sorry for the late update please Enjoy :) **

* * *

><p>The day dragged on without the sound of Daisy chatting around. I really didn't speak with Dr. Rivers considering he was am elderly doctor and on top of that he had hearing problems. Customers would have to speak up, actually more like yell at him so he could hear them.<p>

Eventually I told him to take a break and just watch my back while I attended the rest of the people who came in.

I looked at the clock and felt my heart race forward, it read 4:30. Less than half an hour to go on the date with Piers. _What am I going to say to him, what should we talk about, with any luck he'll be talking more than me, "Been fantasizing about him, doll face?" _Billy accused strongly which made me cower at his elevated tone.

At that moment someone crashed into our counter and fell on our side of the room. The person flipped over and shook violently and I noticed he was holding his hand to his neck but blood was dripping and leaking from his hand to his neck to his shirt and then onto the floor.

I quickly got to my knees and examined this person, he was young, extremely pale and in a lot of pain. "What happened?" I asked removing his hand from his neck. The wounded didn't seem like an attack by a weapon or animal but it was familiar, _where had I seen this before._

He tried to speak but it sounded like gurgling sobs and he kept shaking. "DR. RIVERS!" I yelled. Dr. Rivers came rushing from his seat and stood over us.

"Waz, happened to hiz?" he asked, with his heavy German accent.

"I don't know but I have to get some bandages, gauzes and antiseptics, please watch him." I ran to the table on the far left of the room and pulled out a first-aid kit from the cabinet.

"Rebecca?!" I heard Dr. Rivers call, then, I perceived a sound that I hadn't heeded for 16 years, a soft hungry moan. I felt time slow itself as I tried to get back to where Dr. Rivers was. That's why the wound seemed familiar; his flesh had been ripped off, _the way most of my teammates went. _

As I passed the last of the shelves, the man was standing up and it smelled rotten in here. Dr. Rivers was leaning against the corner terrified, he reminded me of myself when I first encountered these things. I looked around for a weapon anything that could stop it right now. I saw a surgical knife on the table, it was small but it could work, I grabbed it and from behind I lodged it inside its head. It collapsed and convulsed a couple of times before dying.

All of a sudden there were screams everywhere I turned to see through the window, dark shadows ran across the store terrorizing the people. _The nightmare came once again. _All noise disappeared from reality, I ran towards the door that led outside and signaled the screaming and lost people inside.

They ran inside and I could see them being followed by the slow zombie mob. "I willz get the other docterz Rebecca." Dr. Rivers disappeared into the back laboratory. I waited a little while longer before closing the door. There were about 90 people crowding the small pharmacy and most of the group was composed of families. Soon after most of the people came inside the lights went out. Most of the people gasped aloud in unison much like a trained chorus.

I had to manually lock all the doors and shut the windows and close it off with locks, couldn't risk the zombies finding a way in, _it would be an all out massacre_. Soon all the doctors came rushing in with flashlights as well and I spotted Daisy among them. There was loud chatter going on among the crowd, I could only pick up bits and pieces of each conversation:

-"What are we going to do?

-"What if we're stuck here forever?"

-"What if those things find a way in?"

-"I don't want to get eaten."

-"I'm scared."

"Everybody Silence." The crowd hushed automatically as Dr. Sanders spoke. "What we need is a plan, anybody have any suggestions?" It was quiet for a while until the low moans were audible right out the door making a lot of people gasp and some children cry out in fear.

Daisy eyed me from across the room and mouthed the words **say something**. I shook my head, there was no weapon insight, it had been years since I had shot a gun plus I was a general doctor now, not some S.T.A.R.S. member.

Daisy passed through the multitude and walked over to me. "Rebecca," she said in a worried whisper, "You have experience with these things, how do we take them out?" _Now I was the team leader. _

"Daisy it's been years, plus I don't even have a weapon." I whispered back.

"Do you know something about this, Dr. Chambers?" Dr. Sanders came to stand next to me and Daisy, his face was serious and waiting.

"Yes." I admitted. "These are T-Virus zombies," I said aloud so everyone could hear me, "One bite and you'll turn into one of them. The only way of stopping them is by destroying its connection to the brain. Like this fellow over here." I gestured to the zombie laying face front on the floor. The banging outside increased.

"Are they smart?" someone from the crowd asked, I couldn't tell who but I was compelled to answer.

"No, they act mostly upon hunger instinct; they usually fall into a sort of hibernation when food isn't around."

"So what do we do?" someone else yelled. _I honestly wish I had an answer. _I needed to know a how many of those things were out there and if they were the only monsters out there. I could take a small team out or wait… _PIERS! _

_That's it the B.S.A.A. I have his number maybe if I could call him. _"I need to make a phone call." Everyone hushed down, as I was going to dial Piers' number the phone said no signal; _you have got to be kidding me. _

"Everyone check your cell phones." I commanded. Some people raised their cell phones high in the air. There were grunts and sighs; I figured they all met my same problem.

"Even the local line is dead." Said Dr. Michaels putting the phone back.

"I have an idea but… it's risky." No one commented so I continued, "If there is a way that we can turn on the power and bring the hard-line back on we could call for help."

"Do you mean go out there?" A group of people asked.

"Yes."

"You're crazy. We don't want to get eaten!" A male stood up and I shined the light on him, he was scared and sweaty, he even seemed like he had cried but I knew in my heart what was the right thing to do.

"Well if we don't do anything about this more people can get hurt and it simply feels wrong to do nothing." I accused, staring at the male who had spoken out of term.

"Everyone Rebecca is right!" Daisy stood up, "I'm with you." She said shaking my hand and stood next to me.

"We need at least another two, anyone who knows how to fix wire connections or an electrician just in case." I said firmly while my eyes searched the mass. A group of three stood up, I couldn't see them clearly and I didn't feel like shinning the flashlight on them _there was already too much pressure going around, they didn't need more. _

As they approached me I was able to see them better, there were two men and a female. The tallest one was a dark, African looking male easily estimating 6 ft tall; he's the one who shook my hand first. "My name's Ian and this Lucas and Summer." I shook the rest of their hands, Lucas was tall and dirty blond while Summer was slightly taller than me and has ginger colored hair.

Ian continued to speak after the formalities, "Lucas and I were in the army for a while so I thought maybe we could provide you with some protection." He smiled awkwardly.

"My girlfriend Summer is a brilliant engineer technician, I haven't seen anything she can't fix." Lucas smiled at her brilliantly. Summer responded by nudging him playfully in the arm.

"We are at your command, Dr. Chambers, just tell us what to do." All of them saluted me. There was so many feelings within me at this moment, for one thing I was grateful to these people who willingly were going to put their lives in danger but on the other hand I was worried if one of them should get hurt it was all my fault.

"Well you could start by just calling me Rebecca and I'll tell you what needs to be done while we wait for things to become more peaceful." I looked towards the main door. There were still perceptible thuds and moans of hunger coming closely from behind the door.

Hopefully we would reach our goal before anything turned into a total disaster.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So Rebecca is now captain of a small squad, ahahha :D**

**Okay, like I promised Reed is in the next chapter, you've all probably have waited for him so thanks for being patient, he's definitely going to have a dramatic entrance (chuckles) **

**Thank you for reading and pretty please continue to comment and review, your thoughts mean a lot to me :)**

**Till next update everyone, happy Tuesday :)**

**-roseimagine**


	6. My Hero Despite Everything

**This chapter was challenging to write but I'm glad with the results and I hope you guys enjoy it ;)**

* * *

><p>We decided to go to the weaponry aisle first for obvious protection reasons. Then we'd have to get to the second floor and look for the security room where there was a power box.<p>

Daisy had found a map and with her help I organized the safest route to our destination. I chose spacious areas just in case of over populated zombie mobs, there was a larger area to get by them, _after all they weren't very fast; I hope…_

We left about an hour later when things finally settled down outside. I opened the door and looked around. My heart was already racing, there seemed to be nothing in sight, _yet. It's funny how when you're scared every little noise appears loud,_ as each one stepped outside behind me I felt everyone one of their individual steps squeak loudly in my ear.

I breathed in quietly and led the way to the weapon aisle first which was about three small corridors away from us, _thank goodness. _Zombies were devious things and could avoid being heard when they wanted too, so extra quietness was crucial.

When we finally got to the aisle, I felt safer already in a manner. We had to work quietly and efficiently because any noise would wake them up but evidently I explained to my group they would awaken because of our scent, _fresh meat_.

"Rebecca c'mere." Lucas signaled. "Most of these weapons have security locks and they won't budge without a key."

I signaled everyone back to me; one by one they made it back to me. _Ian, Daisy, but where's Summer?_

"AAAHHHHHH!" Summer's scream was consumed by a roar. I ran to where I thought she might be but Daisy had already beaten me to her and hauled her from the floor before the monster struck her, _her record as a track runner was pulling off_. There was a dent on the floor where Summer would have been squished.

I ran back to where the others were and heard a cling sound; I flashed the light on the floor and saw a pair of keys. I quickly took them and ran to the first glass case. I jammed them into the first key hole and thankfully they fit. The glass case contained handguns, Berettas to be more exact, _this is looking very familiar._

I was only able to grab four guns when I ran for it, feeling the creature that had shocked Summer right behind me. I didn't dare shine the light on it, _it might get pissed off. _I was running through the aisles, _where on earth are they!? _I ran starting to feel desperate when something tugged and pulled me back on my turtle neck.

Lucas smiled, but I was still worried. "Where are the others?" I whispered. He pointed on the other side of the passageway, all I was able to see where shadows but evidently it was the rest of them. "This is for you." I handed him the Berretta, he sighed in relief.

"Now I can do my job." He said checking the 9mm gun.

I put the rest of them in my coat but kept one myself. I crossed over to the other side cautiously. "These are for you." I handed Daisy and Ian a gun, Summer seemed almost grateful she didn't have to carry one.

"What's the plan Becca?" Daisy asked.

"Well-" I didn't even finish my sentence when I felt Ian's hand push my head down and he fired his gun twice and something landed with a thud next to me on the floor. He breathed in and I stood up and shined the light quickly, two zombies were lying on the floor. "Thanks, as I was saying," I didn't want to waste any time, "Lucas and I will check the perimeter quickly to make sure the route to the second floor is secure." I inhaled to say the next lines in one breath, "Stay put and vigilant the others shouldn't be far behind." They agreed and I turned around but took one last look at the zombie bodies before making my way to Lucas.

"So what do we do?" Lucas said looking around.

"Let's check around for a safe route to the second floor, we'll signal the others when the coast is clear." He walked towards the other direction but I quickly grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him back, "Let's stick together." He nodded and walked one foot behind me.

According to the map the stairs were a corridor away, suddenly I heard a whimper very nearby. I signaled Lucas to keep walking towards the stairs but he didn't. "You said stick together."

"Yes but I also said you had to follow my orders." He rolled his eyes and walked back to check out the route. I continued to walk through aisle until I found the source of the whimpering. A little girl was hunched in between two crates.

"It hurts." She said without looking at me.

"Are you injured?" I said keeping my distance.

"No one came for me... all those needles..."

"I'm here." _Something wasn't right. _She yelled again and cringed onto the floor and kept yelling until her yell became more and more inhuman, _until it sounded like a monster. _I felt all hell was going to break loose now. _No use keeping quiet. _

"Lucas signal, Ian and the others and hurry!" I tried to find my way back to them when I heard the crates break right behind me. I saw a light shine in the distance, I ran towards it but felt the monster hot on my trail.

I turned around to look at it. Standing at-at least 2 meters was a giant, fleshy looking creature. Her forearms had mutated into jaws and they snapped towards me. It was muscle built and had fangs protruding from it egg-shaped head, she had also grown two more eyes that were bulging out of her forehead.

"Rebecca C'mon!" They all yelled in unison. The creature's attention went to them, _they wouldn't stand a chance but if I could protect them, I would do it. _

"Go guys, up the stairs, turn right and it's the third room on the left, now go!" The abomination turned back to me and screeched loudly. I ran for it. I could feel the floor vibrate and things break and fall, it was knocking down the large row of shelves just to get to me.

I kept running but I was quickly losing stamina and I was indeed slowing down. I tried to keep running and shot all zombies in my way. Ultimately the creature swung what might have been its arm making me fly across the room and smack right into a shelf. I was injured; I felt heat around my hip and down my left leg. I tried to get up but I couldn't, it stung everywhere.

With reptilian light, movements it made its way to me, it snapped its teeth a couple of times. At that moment the lights came back on and a series of heavy artillery was released. All of it went for the creature, who bawled in distress. Without a moment's notice I was swept of the floor and carried off somewhere, I flinched feeling a sharp pain jab at my back.

I looked at my savior, though the juggling of his pace made it hard to concentrate. He was ivory skinned his face shape was strong and defined and he had a five o'clock shadow. His hair was slicked back but cut into a V at the back of his neck. He turned to look at me and smirked, his eyes were a warm brown, "We're almost there doll face." He said in a cool voice.

This felt surreal, _the only person to ever call me doll face and use that tone was…_ I drew what felt like a sharp air, I mouthed the word **Billy**. His eyes became alarmed and he looked away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I had a hard time knowing where I would end this chapter, but this is exactly how imagined it.**

**Next chapter you guys will see some jealousy coming from our male protagonists (evil laugh) :D**

**I got to say thanks to the RE wiki for providing info (Super helpful) **

**Thank you to all the reviewers, I'm happy to know you're all enjoying it this far. So keep reading and reviewing, following and Favoriting! :)**

**'Till next update**

**-roseimagine**


	7. A Damsel In Distress

**Hey everyone late update but please enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>"Reed! I'll cover you get Rebecca out of there!" that was indubitably Piers' voice, uneasiness detectable in his tone. I felt him speed up and it was making me dizzy, I could see zombies around us but drop on sight, no doubt Piers's great marksman ship.<p>

We finally reached Piers after a series of turns this way and that. "I'll take her." Piers said reaching for me.

"I've got her captain." Reed said tightening his grip on me and taking a step back. My eyes began to sag feeling tired and annoyed by their upcoming quarrel.

"Reed when I give you an order, I expect you to follow it." Piers said, anger taking over his expression. He took one step forward and I was caught right in the middle of this predicament. It was an unusual scene because Piers being his superior was shorter than Reed who seemed to tower over him but Piers's commanding pitch was not to be taken lightly.

"With all due respect captain, I think you're needed on the battlefield more than with her." He snapped back.

"Reed-" Piers was interrupted by three soldiers making their way into the room from the bottom floor of the market. They saluted Piers and he simply nodded, he was still notably upset.

"Captain, we have disposed of all the B. in the area therefore the first floor is now secure."

"Very well, now the survivors-" Piers's voice started fading but it was because Reed was retreating very quietly back up the stairs that led outside. My eyes closed feeling relaxed as Reed walked at a gentler pace. It was a very cold night but I didn't shiver because of his warmth. I opened my eyes as far as they would go and saw that we were heading towards a tent. As we entered I saw familiar faces: Lucas, Summer, Daisy and Ian were there laying in stretchers. They all seemed to be unharmed, _thank goodness. _

Reed laid me on the stretcher beside Daisy but pulled the curtain divider into place, giving us a little more privacy. I groaned feeling the ache in my back once again. "Are you alright doll?" Reed asked coming closer and putting his hand on my waist. He seemed shaken with me, _why would he care we just met, right unless he was really Billy? _

He was studying me very closely, as I was him. He held his hand to my waist and used his thumb to feel it, in a massaging way. He, ever so gently smoothed his hand around my waist. I closed my eyes feeling relaxed once again, his touch tamed me. I felt his warm hand on the side of my face and stroke it gently.

"Where's Reed?!" I heard Piers demand right outside. I opened my eyes and felt myself stress but Reed seemed collected and unperturbed, he removed his hands from where they were and looked away from me. _The moment we were having was ruined. _

I heard a fast pace entering the tent, Reed took a couple of steps back from me just as Piers came into view. "Rebecca!" He said coming to kneel beside me. "The doctor will be right with you, but tell me how do you feel?" He was extremely worried, his face stood anxious and waiting.

"I'm fine, my back hurts though, but I'll live." I managed to smirk, but the ache was starting to come back. Piers grabbed my hand and brushed a light kiss above it. I took a peek and from the corner of my eye I saw Reed roll his eyes in a very jealous way. I hadn't noticed when he moved but he was at the entrance of the tent laying back.

When the doctor rounded the tent, Reed left, I had a longing to chase him but in my current state I couldn't chase anyone. I also felt bad about not being able to question him about his identity, _my feminine urges got the better of me._

"So this is the famous Dr. Rebecca Chambers." I nodded, "You're a very brave young woman, I don't know many people who would accomplish that stunt you pulled off back there and survive." He was checking his clip board and smiling at the same time. He looked at me and studied me, "It seems you were harmed, I'll exam you now, if you don't mind Captain Nivans." Piers stood up but hesitated.

"Not at all Dr. Hendricks," but he turned and came closer to me, "you'll be alright won't you?"

"I'll be fine, don't worry." He leaned in and kissed the top of my forehead. He smiled and then left.

"You've found yourself a terrific young man, Ms. Chambers, kind and brave." The doctor beamed still looking at the entrance of the tent.

"I have, haven't I?" It came out as a question because no matter how many times I thought about it my mind ended up turning in an unending circle: _Piers is perfect, the type of guy you don't see any more. Though, Reed was something else if anything is his name Reed or is it Billy, is that why I'm so attracted to him, is that what makes him so alluring to me? Was this love at first-_

"Where all done here Ms. Chambers." Dr. Hendricks said pulling me from my thoughts.

"Done with what?"

"You're all patched up, you had stitches done, a 5 inch one on your hip and 2 inches done on your left calf." He looked at me closely, "Are you feeling alright dear?" I looked at him sort of wide-eyed, _I was so deep in thought I didn't feel the stitches, wow. Maybe I shouldn't drift off it might get me killed. _

"I'm fine Dr. Hendricks really." I smiled, "Just a little tired."

"One last thing." A nurse came in holding a needle with light red liquid. He came closer to me a lifted my sleeve up to my shoulder. He must have noticed my curiosity for the injection he was holding. "This Ms. Chambers is the T-virus inoculation, just a precaution." He wiped me with an alcohol pad and introduced the needle into my arm. He proceeded by taking it out and placing a small band-aid on the injection spot. "There that's all." He stood up but before leaving he turned around, "Would you like me to send in Captain Nivans?"

I thought about it but I was really drained and I was starting to feel he stitch wounds, rest was better for now, "No thanks, Dr. Hendricks but thank you for everything." He smiled and left. I relaxed back into the cot of the stretcher when I heard the curtain pull back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Poor Rebecca, she really is a Damsel in Distress, what could be more stressing than two guys having an argument over you? (ahaha)**

**Well, anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, might be a couple of days 'till I post the next one... **

**Thank you for your comments, I enjoy reading all of them very much, please continue to comment :)**

**-roseimagine**


	8. Reckless

**Sorry yet again for updating later than usual but I always like to give my chapters a lot of thought so, I hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

><p>I was startled at first but it turned out to be Daisy who was smiling widely. "REBECCA!" she yelled triumphantly, "WE DID IT!" she grabbed a chair on the side of my stretcher and sat down leaning in. <em>I wasn't going to get any sleep at this rate…<em>

I noticed the others come around too, Summer, Lucas and Ian. Summer looked fine except she looked pale and had a couple of scratch marks on her arms. While Lucas had his entire right hand in a cast but he was smiling nonetheless. Finally Ian was rubbing his right shoulder which was wrapped in skin color elastic adhesive bandages but you could still see heavy packaging of white gauzes peeping out. I was grateful that everyone was alive.

"Can someone tell me what happened while the monster was chasing me?" I asked curiously as I looked at each one of them. They all looked at each other making hand gestures; _I guess they were deciding who was going to tell the story._

Daisy rolled her eyes and just began talking. "Well we ran for it just like you told us to, so when we got there, a hug mob was like waiting for us upstairs we hardly made it to the security room in one piece." Daisy expressed while looking at Ian.

"Yeah and when we finally made it there-there was a surprise waiting in the security room." Ian said rubbing his shoulder but flinching. "We ran out of ammo at this point so Lucas was punching zombies, while I was ramming into them." _Well now, Lucas and his injuries make a lot more sense now._

"So, when we made it into the room we heard hissing noises but we couldn't see what made the sound and that's when Ian screamed and we got a good look at the thing. It was pink, ugly and with a long ass tongue." Lucas said. "Took a big chunk out of Ian too but thankfully that's when we heard banging on the roof and something explode, later these B.S.A.A guys appeared and help out." He said leaning on Summer.

"After the B.S.A.A secured the room we were in I was able to restore the power with tranquility." Summer added.

"You guys are truly heroes." I mumbled feeling the exhaustion taking over.

"Actually Rebecca, you're the bravest of us all, you took on that 7 foot-something monster and lived. Summer said happily. I giggled at the thought.

"But I'm not completely immune, I got a couple of stitches from that encounter, the monster threw me across the room with one swipe of its hand." I said as dramatically as I could.

"At least we're still kicking Rebecca." Ian laughed. I laughed as well at the thought; _I wouldn't be kicking for a while_. I laughed some more at the thought when I heard my laugh get real lazy and I felt my body and mind request rest.

"We'll leave you Rebecca," Daisy said. "She looks about ready to pass out." She let everyone know, they all waved as they left the area, I did my best to smile back in response. I closed my eyes and heard there footsteps leave. I was able to quickly doze off afterwards.

I felt someone rub my forehead and the side of my cheek. I opened my eyes languidly and noticed Piers there _very close to my face. _He smiled, completely happy to see me awake again. "'Morning." I said I wanted to stretch but my many injuries made it impossible, I winced slightly feeling the string strands pull my skin in some regions.

"It is good isn't it sleeping beauty." I felt him lean in but I pretended to stretch and moved my hands to my lips, he leaned back quickly. "The doctor said you can go home tomorrow, but they'll transfer you to a hospital later today." I looked at him confused; _my condition isn't that bad or is it…_ I worried.

"Oh really?" _I might be a doctor but I don't really like being a patient. _"Why can't they just let me out today?" I questioned.

"It's really my fault actually, with what the doctor told me, I guess I exaggerated." He said looking embarrassed. I looked at him and studied his expression, he didn't seem shaken or anything but I still wanted to know what was wrong.

"What did the doctor say?" I asked trying not to panic.

"He only said you had to stay put for a while because of the stitches but nothing more." I glared at him, "Honestly Rebecca, honey that's all he said, I told you I overreacted." He laughed. "I just wanted you to be taken care of, that's all I swear." He said putting his left hand on his heart and the other in the air as a peace gesture.

"Thank you for worrying but I'll live." I giggled back. Piers leaned in quickly and stole a kiss. I clasped my mouth in shock. I lowered my gaze.

"I'm sorry… I just…"

"Its fine just don't…" _don't do it ever again. _I decided to change the subject. "Did everyone leave already and what about the survivors?"

"Well the survivors are alright, they were given the inoculation and sent home after a while and not everyone has left there are still doctors, analysts and cleanup crew are still on the premises."

"Oh, so that means all you're men left already too." I said sadly. _There goes my chance again…_

"Yes they did." He said strained.

"So that means Reed left too?" I asked still not convinced by his words.

"Why do you want to know?" I sensed a Piers jealousy moment.

"I just wanted to thank him for saving me, that's all." I assured but not entirely truthful and I think Piers heard the falseness in my tone.

"He left earlier this morning; he was delaying his time here for some reason." Piers said looking towards me with furrowed eyebrows. _Oh yeah, he was totally jealous now. _"Rebecca, do you know him?" _If he was Billy than yes but as Reed I don't know. _"Rebecca do you or do you not know him?!" He demanded once again. I just looked up at him not entirely sure what to say, _why did I open my big mouth…_

* * *

><p><strong>Rebecca was a little reckless in asking Piers about Reed (a.k.a. the other man).<strong>

**So this chapter had a lot of dialogue. But I hope it wasn't too boring. **

**There is still a lot in store for Rebecca and a lot more Reed in the next chapter! WOHOO :D**

**Thank you for reading and please continue to comment, I've said this before and I'll say it again your opinions are very important to me.**

**Happy weekend everyone :)**

**-roseimagine **


	9. Roses and Sunflowers

**Here we go, Chapter 9! Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>He searched my eyes for an answer, his expression was furious. Thankfully I heard footsteps coming; Piers got up and didn't say anything else to me. Daisy was making her way in and stood there waiting for a smile from Piers but he simply stomped passed her without so much as a glance let alone the smile she was usually waiting for.<p>

Daisy looked at me confusion and shock in her expression. I just rolled my eyes, she came running towards me and pulled the chair and leaned in much like yesterday. "What's his problem?" She said wrinkling her nose.

"Many things…" I said thinking about Reed.

"Hmmm, well I wanted to ask you who was that guy with you yesterday?" She said with a smile.

"Which guy?" I asked playing stupid.

"That guy that brought you in, cradling you gently in his arms." She dramatized hugging herself and closing her eyes.

"Oh, that was Reed?" I said unenthusiastically.

"You say that like you doubt this Reed guy, like it's not really him." She said pensively. _It is incredible how quickly Daisy catches on._

"The thing is," I admitted, "I don't think his name is Reed."

"Then who is he?" I really didn't want to say anything about my suspicions on Reed's real identity, not until I was entirely sure. Daisy was reliable but I still had my doubts, _I'd rather keep this to myself for now._

"Well?" She was beginning to push and with the curious look in her eyes she wasn't going to back down easy. Not until she got every little piece of information out of me.

"I don't know." Sadness taking me over. _Why didn't Reed just admit he was Billy, It would save me the trouble of investigating this. _Another pair of footsteps came in; it was Dr. Hendricks and the nurse that attended me yesterday.

"No privacy…" I muttered.

"Rebecca, how are you feeling today?" _Despite all of the conflict this morning…_

_"_I feel much better than yesterday."

"That's good, just came to tell you, we'll transfer you to the Chicago General Hospital in the afternoon." He said smiling while he looked at his clipboard full with many papers.

"Dr. Hendricks that really won't be necessary."

"Rebecca you need rest, those stitches weren't severe but nonetheless they were stitches therefore rest is required." _I can't argue with logic like that, I was a doctor after all, I knew better than anyone that I did need to rest._

"Okay." I said defeated. Daisy just looked at me giggling. Dr. Hendricks nodded and left. Daisy and I continued to converse for a while about other things, until they hauled me away in an ambulance to Chicago General Hospital.

I was evaluated by the doctors there and they said I was to remain in the hospital for seven days, due mostly to the 5 inch stitch I received on my hip. It really wasn't something I was looking forward too.

I was surprised by Ian, Summer and Lucas, who threw me a surprise _get well soon_ party the day after I was put in the hospital. Though most of my days, I spent laying in bed watching television or reading a series of medical books Daisy brought over from my apartment. On other days I would actually get visits, Daisy mostly but on other days Summer, Ian and Lucas would swing by too.

The day before I was released from the hospital I received an unexpected visitor. I was skimming through the channels when I heard a knock on my door, _Piers._ I just looked at him through the small, narrow window on the door. He looked casual sporting a blue, long sleeved V-neck and he seemed to be holding something. He was just standing there; I nodded softly _gesturing him to come in. _

He opened the door and struggled to come in, he was holding a large bouquet of roses, a couple of get well soon balloons and heart shaped box of chocolates. He set everything down in a decorative manner around my room and later sat down at a distance from me, only then did he look at me directly. I couldn't help but remember our last argument.

"Hey," his voice was delicate and kind as opposed to our last encounter. "How've you been feeling?"

"Better." I wasn't mad at him or anything of the style but I just didn't feel like talking to him let alone be in a relationship with him.

He sighed and took my hand in his and brought his chair closer to my bed. "Rebecca, I'm sorry."

"It's okay." _After all he had come to see me and went through all the trouble of bringing me all these nice things._

"No it's not okay, I was a jerk for yelling at you that way and for not coming to see you sooner." His face had an extremely pained expression; I felt sympathetic and held his hand.

"I forgive you." I said in a clear voice. He smiled at me and kissed the top of my hand and then leaned closer to me yet again, but this time I was going to do something about this. I put my finger tips to his lips to stop him and as softly as I could I pushed him back. My actions caught him of guard he just looked at me surprised.

"Rebecca why-"

"I need some time, to think about this Piers." _First real relationship I've had in years and now I'm the one breaking us up…_

He looked down and then his cell phone beeped but when he took it out it looked more like a communicator. He was extremely serious when he answered the call and throughout the entire conversation, _"_Yes captain I'm leaving right away." He stood up and turned around towards the door but stopped to look back at me, "I guess this mission came at good time, I'll be gone for about a month or two but when I get back I'm winning your trust and love again." I could see he smiled there at the end.

"Be careful." Was all I managed to see, I obviously didn't want anything to occur to him, I did care a lot about him but I'm sure what I felt now wasn't love _like in love_, but more of a fondness. Though, it was enough to feel devastated if something happened to him.

"REBECCA!" Daisy came in breaking through the door, she had an enormous grin on her face and even her eyes were bigger. She was holding a beautiful glass vase with dozens of Sunflowers, _they're large and __lovely._ She put the vase down next to the other flowers Piers had brought me, she just looked at them. "Piers, right?"

"Yup." I said reminded of him, but curiosity took me over, "What's with the sunflowers?" the grin she had before came back.

"You'll never believe who was in the waiting room!?" She was totally excited.

"Who?"

"Come on! It's no fun if you don't guess!"

"I honestly have no idea. Just tell me!" I couldn't guess who could possibly send me some flowers.

"Ooooww, Rebecca you're gonna get a hoot out of this one." She said clapping her hands and laughing some more.

"You're killing me Daisy!" I can't take surprises.

"DUN DUN DUUN!" she said playing an imaginary piano, "Reed."

"WHAT!? How did that happen!?" _He was here to see me!_

"Well you see I was coming to see you in the afternoon like always when I bumped into Reed, I saw him holding those flowers and I asked them who they were for and he said you and then we saw Piers coming. So he asked me to give them to you when he ran off, I don't think Piers saw him and I think **that's what he was aiming for**." I had an OMG face, my mouth was definitely hanging down.

"I can't believe I didn't get to see him again." I whispered laying back on the pillow.

"Well look on the bright side of things, tomorrow there letting you out and you'll be able to investigate with your free time and I'll help too since I have **a lot of free time**." She finished saying with emphasis.

"What are you talking about, they'll probably recommend another week of rest when I get the stitches out and you...you have to go to work…" I said angrily, _I hate being weak and useless._

"Earth to you Rebecca, remember there was a biohazard outbreak at the store, there not opening anytime soon, which means…" she trailed off, she pursued her lips at the thought and then I realized as well.

"Oh, right were unemployed." _Geez I totally forgot. _

"I guess we'll job hunt and investigate." She said enthusiastically.

* * *

><p><strong>So next chapter gets even better, may I say so myself. <strong>

**Rebecca missed her chance with Reed, Piers seems to somewhat always in the way...**

**Daisy and Rebecca are jobless (poor things)... **

**Please continue to support this by reviewing, favoriting and following! Until next update! :) **

**-roseimagine **


	10. Job Offer

**Sorry for the wait but here it is! Chapter 10 Enjoy Readers! :)**

* * *

><p>The day afterwards was alright, I mean I got the stitches out which was a relief but I couldn't move any better. I was given crutches to simplify my movement but they did recommend staying put for a little while longer (like a week and a half longer)… <em>joy…<em>

Daisy helped me around a lot, I really don't know how I'll ever repay her after this. She did the cooking for the most part and the cleaning and pretty much everything. She sold her apartment to save money. To repay her for all her kindness I let her stay with me.

Job hunting wasn't any fun either, at least for me. Daisy tried to find us jobs that suit our doctor's degree but had no luck. Either they were full with personal and had no need for us or we weren't what they were looking for… _joy for us…._

We, more like Daisy had to settle for a job as a waitress for now; they wouldn't even hire me because of my condition, so I settled at home in my rocking chair watching daytime television.

As I got bored with the television I turned it off and decided to exercise for a while. I hobbled around making sure everything was in order, just in case. I was accustomed to being a tidy person, everything had to be in order otherwise I considered it messy.

I had been in a bed for so long at the hospital that I was sick of beds! As I moved around the apartment exercising, I still had somewhat of a hard time; it was as if I still had the stitches on my hip which left me with the strange pulling sensation.

I hobbled over to the kitchen feeling famished after my _"exercise"_. I went over to the fridge and as I was about to take a glass of fruit-punch out the doorbell rung. I took a quick sip and hopped over to the main entrance and then to the door. I looked out the peeky hole and gasped in delight. I quickly went for the handle and turned it. "Chris!" I yelled excited, _I hadn't seen him in months. "_What a surprise!"

"Hey Becky, how've you been holding up?" He said his smile fading to a serious face.

"I'm here, getting better every day." I smiled once again.

Chris beamed down at me. "You're still as optimistic as I remember." I noticed we were still at the entrance and the door was still open.

"Please come in." I gestured awkwardly. I tried to show him with my hand to go ahead but I couldn't really extend my hand because of the crutches, so my arm was folded at the elbow so it looked like I was clueless. Chris seemed to have notice but he was able to control a chuckle that almost left his throat.

"Thanks Rebecca." As I was about close the door something bumped against it. I opened it and noticed it was someone not something; I just stood there with my eyes in shock. "Rebecca?" Chris brought me back to reality, but I still couldn't believe who was here, _Reed. _

Reed smiled slightly but then he became serious again when Chris looked at him. I walked ahead and gestured them to sit down, I tried to bring the fruit-punch over but Chris insisted that I shouldn't bother, I was trying to be a good host. Reed came over and helped me with the tray and helped serve it and smiled at me after trying it. I blushed not being able to resist his charm.

"So, to what do I owe a pleasant surprise?" I said struggling to sit down.

"I haven't seen you in a while Becky and I have an offer for you." I looked over to Reed who was looking at his punch glass. "Do you two know each other?" Chris asked, he was staring attentively at both of us.

"Not formally, Captain." Reed answered before I could. He reached his hand over to me in a friendly matter and smirked, "Reed Anderson."

"Rebecca Chambers." I said stuttering slightly, I lowered my gaze, but I felt his strong brown eyes looking at me. _It was pretty intimidating but in a good way. _

"Well now that that's out of the way," Chris began to say, "I have an offer for you."

"I'm all ears." I said. From the corner of my eye, Reed was still staring.

"Due to the biohazard attack done to the store you worked for I'm guessing you're unemployed." I nodded sadly at the reminder. "I'm guessing you're looking for a job?"

"Yeah, I was out with my friend the other day she got hired, as a waitress and me well they didn't need me." I said squeezing the crutches out of disillusion.

"Rebecca I never finish thanking you for saving me at the Spencer Estate those many years ago." I remembered Chris being poisoned terribly and at the verge of death. _I ran through the hazardous estate looking for a cure, I didn't care what monster were put in my way. I only had one thing in mind, I had to save him._

"Chris, I wasn't about to let you die and if only," I sighed, "If only I could have saved the others too." I grimaced remembering the rest of Bravo team: _Captain Enrico, Edward, Forrest, Kenneth and Richard…_I tried to compose myself but it was obvious when I looked at Chris that he wished he hadn't brought up the subject. I smiled reassuringly.

"Well, thank you. And too get directly to the point, I wanted to offer you a position in the B.S.A.A as a field medic." I had to double take, _what made him think I was able to do it?_

_"_Oh, wow, Chris… I umm, I don't know. It's been years since I ever done anything like that."

"That's not true." Reed interjected putting down his punch. "You were out there fighting B. a couple of weeks ago."

_I totally forgot about that, think Rebecca, think! _"Okay true, but I almost died."

"But you didn't." Read said countering me. I was starting to get annoyed at his presence here, Billy or not.

"Rebecca, it's not like I'm going to send you out there on the field without any practice or training." Chris said laughing at the thought.

"Well okay but, I don't think I'm qualified for the job." I said finally. _Truth of it was I was hoping never to go back to that line of work, I had seen too much. Too much death. _"I think Daisy would fit the job better."

"Why would you think that Rebecca, from what I remember-"

"Chris please don't." I interrupted, I lowered my head. I really didn't want to be rude to this act of kindness but I had worked too hard and too long to forget everything I had lived through in the past. Even if the nightmares didn't let me forget.

I saw Chris look at Reed from underneath my bangs, Reed shrugged at whatever Chris whispered.

"I guess we'll go Rebecca." I looked up at them, Chris's face made it evident that he was disappointed in my decision. He took out a card from his jacket and put it on the table. "If you change your mind give me a call. If your friend's interested have her call me."

I grabbed on to the crutches and followed them out the door but Reed just stood there at the entrance. "I really thought you were going to help Chris," He said and then he turned to look at me, "I thought you were different Rebecca." He left me there gawking at him as he left the porch, got in the car and left.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Rebecca refused Chris's Offer!? (What gives?) Tell me what you think in your review**

**As we can see Rebecca is still haunted by her past.**

**I just have to say when Reed and Rebecca introduced each other, that was my favorite part to write! (talk about awkward eheheh)**

**Well thank you to all the reviews, favorites, follows! I'm so happy to see you're all enjoying this. There is a surprise next chapter so don't miss out! Maybe something to do with Reed *hint, hint* **

**Till next update readers! :D**

**-roseimagine**


	11. Accepted

**So in this chapter Rebecca has made a decision that will be the beginning of something so Enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p><em>I thought I was making the right choice by saying no to this job, but why do I feel so awful, am I being selfish because I want a normal and peaceful life?<em>

I went back inside and turned on the T.V. and watched it mindlessly for hours until Daisy came home. The door slammed as it opened then closed. She strutted pass me and threw her bag on the floor before greeting me.

"Hey Bexs!" _Uh-oh, someone didn't have a good day it seems. Well that makes two of us._

"Hey." I responded monotonously. "How was work?" I asked out of common courtesy _but I'm pretty sure I already knew the answer to this_. She turned to look at me her face red, full of anger and her eyes were glossy with fury.

"Just TERRIBLE!" She came to lay on the couch in front of me, sinking into the couch's decorative pillows.

"What happened?" Seeing her reaction I knew many things had messed with her.

"What didn't happen! I got my ass touched about a million times and I never saw who the pervert was! I had to smile at some of the most inhumane people, IT WAS TERRIBLE! I DON'T WANT TO BE A WAITRESS!" She finished saying and buried her face into one of the pillows and screamed. I waited patiently as she got her anger out before I told her about the offer.

"Well, I have good news for you." She sat up and looked at me. "Chris and _Reed_ came by and they came to offer me a job as a B.S.A.A field medic." I said still looking at the T.V.

"And?" She gestured with her hands in a circular movement which meant to continue.

_Okay here it comes; she'll probably batter me for rejecting the job._ "I said no, but put you up for the offer instead." I looked at her up until that moment. She simply gawked at me while she held a pillow to her chest.

"Why did you do that? I mean why didn't you take the job?" She whispered. I turned off the T.V. _It was time for a conversation. _

"Daisy, it's not important, I just felt you were a better cut for the job. You showed great skill as we were planning that rescue mission the other day."

"Rebecca, I really don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything, just call Chris and tell him you're interested." I handed her the number on the table.

"Rebecca you should really reconsider your decision, I think it's a great opportunity for the both of us." She took the card and took out her cell phone out and slipped into her room. I waited there seated for a while thinking.

_Am I scared of this job, what exactly am I afraid of… Losing people, dying? No, it's not being useful enough, it's the thought of not having it done of being someone incompetent. I could do the job; I had enough experience being a medic. It's like Chris said he wasn't going to send me into a mission without proper conditioning. This was also chance to get close to Reed; not knowing him or more about him was killing me._

"Oh, okay Chris thank you," Daisy came back into the room and she was looking at me and I held out my hand for the phone, "I think Rebecca wants to talk to you." She said smiling widely, _she knew me to well, I could tell she knew I had changed my mind. _"Alright I'll swing by next week; I'll pass you to Rebecca bye!" She handed me the phone very pleased.

"Hello Rebecca?!"

"Hey Chris." I said awkwardly, as I remembered my bad manners this morning. "Chris I really would like to apologize for this morning, I won't try to excuse myself but I have been very down lately."

"Rebecca don't worry about it, though I'm hoping you wanting to talk to me is much more than an apology."

"Yes it is, I would be very happy to accept the offer as a field medic." I grinned unintentionally; like my soul was relieved I had accepted this.

"Fantastic!" I could almost see Chris smiling too. "I was telling Daisy that she could come in next week to start training, you could too!" There was so much enthusiasm in his voice now.

"That's great! So what time do we start?"

"You guys will start around nine in the morning. Jill was thrilled so she'll prep you both in combat, I'll have our veteran Field Medic Dr. Craig, show you the basics in quick healing and finally Reed will prep you in shooting, aiming and well all things related to weaponry."

"Reed?" _Why does it have to be him?_

"Is there a problem with him?" Chris said seriously.

"No, no…"

"I could assign someone else to you though I thought since you knew him it would be comfortable for you and considering Reed is the best in this next to Piers but as you might already know-"

"Yeah, he's out for a while." I said with a heavy heart.

"So is having Reed alright?" He questioned once again, which reminded me of the other male members of S.T.A.R.S. who use to treat me as the little sister and they were the big brothers.

"Yeah it's great, then we'll see you next week Chris and once again thank you."

"No problem Rebecca, I'll be seeing you then. Bye." I closed the phone and looked at Daisy.

"I guess we are officially part of the B.S.A.A." I said smiling once more. Daisy smiled as well and sat on the floor in front of me.

"But what was up with Reed, I heard his name in the conversation a lot more than I know you would have wanted to hear." She questioned.

"Apparently he's teaching us about the weaponry and how to use it." I said.

"I thought you'd be happy about this Rebecca after all this makes our job of investigating easier than finding his house and looking through his drawers to try to find out who he is."

I laughed at her absurd comment, harder than I had in weeks. "You're right, it's much easier than that, I'll finally get to know who he really is."

We spoke for a little while longer about it until the clock hit midnight, Daisy was all too happy just to go to her job tomorrow to tell her boss she was quitting. We were having fun for the first time in weeks since we were unemployed. When the clock hit one in the morning we said our goodnights and I hopped over to my room.

As I lay there in bed I thought about my current position once more because it felt so unreal but in a very good way. _So next week we would come in to the official B.S.A.A. headquarters and begin our training, we would be accepted into a group who fought against Bio-terrorism, people who risked their lives to save countless others. This is the life that I chose and it accepted me._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you Shantty for your support, I'm glad your enjoying it and well Rebecca did accept the job and this will start getting interesting from this point forward. **

**I'm super excited about next chapter, because it will be the start of Rebecca and Daisy's training and we'll get to see how it goes for them. (If you guys have any fun suggestions for this next chapter let me know in your review or PM me)**

**Next chapter we'll get to see more of Reed and Rebecca! :D**

**So, I really do hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and also thank you for the continuous support with favorites, follows and reviews! Until next update (which will hopefully be very soon!)**

**-roseimagine **


	12. Sooner Or Later (Training Week 1)

**Hey everyone! So this chapter is about Rebecca and Daisy first week of training but this takes place on Friday, in other words conclusion of their first week of training. I do hope you guys Enjoy it! :D**

* * *

><p>"So did you get that Rebecca?" Jill questioned. I stood in a defensive position ready for her to beat me up considering there was no other way to call this training. "Remember learn how to read the stance and from there you'll know where the punches and kicks are going to go." I nodded and Jill threw a punch to my shoulder, I saw it coming but truth be told she was quick even if she was <em>toning it down a notch or three for me.<em>

I backed up and held my shoulder. "Rebecca I'm sorry!" Jill came over to me but I put my hand up to stop her.

"I'm fine really. You have a strong right jab is all." I got up and went back into my defensive position once more.

"Rebecca its only your first week, I don't expect you to get it immediately." She said standing casually.

"I have to at least block and counter one shot, its Friday and we've been in this same teaching all week… because of me…" I remembered Daisy got it quickly after the second day of Jill's combat class; she was even able to have a decent fight with Jill.

Jill gave in and fell once again into her attack position, "last try," she said. This time I breathed in and really concentrated. I observed Jill's stance and really noticed and remembered how she moved. For each specific movement her current posture would shift slightly to one side, from there I could tell which side she was going to use.

She was slanted a little to the left so she would use her arm or her leg. _Now I just have to look at her muscle movement. _Her leg moved ever so slightly back, so I took it she was going to try and kick me. I smirked which threw her off guard and she threw her solid left kick. I blocked it with my left forearm and I bald my right hand to a fist and hit her above the knee.

She groaned slightly and backed up and fell on her bottom, looking at me in disbelief. She massaged herself in the spot where I hit her and then she laughed. "Very good Rebecca, I think next week we'll start something new, offensive position."

I smiled and helped her up. "That's all for today and I'm betting Dr. Craig is already waiting for both of you."

"See yah Jill and thanks!" Daisy mused leaving the class. I smiled but Jill was still hunched over her leg.

"Are you alright?" I said before leaving.

"Yeah, I'll be fine but next time Becky take it down a notch." She smiled again and waved. I nodded and followed Daisy who was actually waiting for me at the end of the corridor.

"That was great Becca! You got her clean."

"I did, didn't I?" I said in my disbelief. Ever since I met Jill in S.T.A.R.S. she was the only girl beside me but she was the toughest girl around and it wasn't just anyone who was going to get the drop on her. I walked through the hallway reading the sheet of paper with Chris's instructions and they were confusing due to his style of writing. Chris left on Tuesday of this week to check on Piers's mission, _I do hope they were okay._

"Daisy I think we were suppose to-" I bumped into someone, so I looked up about to apology but my mouth and speech was stuck deep down within me. I felt myself get hot unable to control my reaction much like a fifteen year old girl who just saw her crush pass by.

"Hey Rebecca." Reed smirked, "and Daisy." Daisy simply smiled and held her hand up as a hello gesture_. Keep it together Rebecca, and say something._

"Hi Reed." I said not meeting his soft gaze.

"I have to apologize for not showing up this entire week, I've been busy with other things…" He said thoughtfully.

"I-"

"Well we can't wait for your class Reed," Daisy said interrupting an awkward moment that was coming on, "right now we have to get to Dr. Craig class. Come on Rebecca." Daisy said through her teeth.

"Yeah right, so we'll see you later." Daisy was rocking her head back and forth. "Bye." I was definitely blushing by now he smiled and nodded. His smile was alluring and gorgeous, I turned around unwillingly.

We continued down the hallway to room C2 which was a sort of laboratory but smaller. Doctor Nathaniel Craig was a senior Field Medic who was retired for about two years and now spends his days studying viruses and possible cures for them. He was brilliant and very eccentric but in a good way.

We entered the room and Dr. Craig was there organizing his desk, he seemed startled by our sudden appearance. "Girls, you here earlier than I expected you to be," Dr. Craig coughed.

"We were anxious for your class." I said.

"Suck up." Daisy teased in whisper.

"Well let's get down to business. Today we are going to learn a little more about the C-virus. As I have and understanding you both encountered this virus in the outbreak at the store you both worked for correct?" Daisy and I nodded. "Well today's lesson consists on how to heal a recently infected with the C-virus.

The class was one of those where only someone with a degree in biology and chemistry could understand. The methods to cure someone with the C-virus had to be done quickly due to the rapid spread of the virus when it comes in contact with the human body. He later explained that you only have about nine minutes to cure someone before the virus consumes them entirely.

"So curing them under the time limit is crucial." He finished saying. We then proceeded to the lab and started to tinker with chemicals to create a general antidote. We created the antidote about ten times going faster each time until we were able to do it in the time limit.

It was much easier for me because I had to do it many time before in the past, I was able to act quicker under stress as opposed to Daisy who was having difficulty as the time was cut shorter.

"What are we learning next week Dr. Craig?" Daisy asked as we cleaned the section.

"A little more on the C-virus variation of transformation and specific antidote for each mutation." He went back to his desk and once again shuffled through his papers, we were almost done cleaning."That's all for today girls and good work, see you next week." Dr. Craig led us to the door and shut us out quite rudely.

"He didn't even let us finish." I mumbled.

"What do think his problem is?" Daisy said as we walked through the hallway in hushed tone.

"I wish I knew." We kept walking for a while until I realized I had no idea where I was going so I checked the paper once more but good thing we didn't wander too far. The gym was actually at the end of the corridor we were walking on.

I was a little nervous as we reached the door. I was afraid of losing my emotional control every time I see him. Daisy looked at me before opening the door; I just looked idly at her as she opened it. Reed was sitting casually on a bench while checking his clip board but then he looked up and smiled.

"Glad you girls could make it 'cause we have a lot of things to do." Reed sent us into the female locker room and told us to change into something comfy. I took some sweat pants and tight fitting pink tank top, _maybe it's too tight I said looking at how tight my bust looked._

"Already trying to seduce the teacher?" Daisy said looking at me.

"Is it that distracting?"

"To a guy who already seems to like you, well yeah Rebecca you're hot." I took out a mini sweater and put it on.

"Better?" She did a thumbs up and we walked out of the Locker. Reed was adjusting some exercise equipment like a pull up bar, floor tires and some weights.

"First things first ladies, we have to warm up." We ran track or in this case ten laps around the gym which was a considerable amount of space. Then we went through the tire obstacle course which I nearly fainted afterwards. Then we did weights which brought up the fact that my arms were just like spaghetti strands. Finally the pull up bars which ever since I was a child I was no good at which is still true to this day.

As a break he dragged a white board towards us and explained a basic method of a weapon which consisted in the different family of guns: quick method, medium artillery and heavy punch which were Reed's words.

"When are we really going to handle a weapon?" Daisy said raising her hand like an actual student would.

"If you show progress in the exercise routine we might hit the shooting range sooner."

"Reed are we going to see you everyday next week or is it going to be an every other day class?" My eyes widened _I can't believe I just asked him that! I sounded desperate to have him!_

"In fact doll, me not being here was a one week thing so we'll be seeing each other frequently." He grinned when he said **frequently**, _I was happy and nervous to know this but this would also be my chance to make him spill the beans, he had to admit who he was and he wasn't escaping._

"If you ladies don't have any more questions, class is dismissed." He put a towel around his neck and started to clean up the area. I wanted to offer my help but I had to take things slowly with him, _sooner or later he'll reveal who he is_ I reminded myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Personally I'd like to take a class with Billy as the <span>teacher..<span>.**

**Well what do you guys think, did they have a good week? Well this chapter is called Sooner or Later because of the way Rebecca caught on quickly to certain things and slowly to others *cough* Jill's class *cough***

**Thank you for the support everyone and I'll update soon. Plus if you have any ideas for next chapter which will be the next week of training let me know (anything embarrassing and funny is welcome)! ;)**

**Have a Happy EASTER! **

**-roseimagine**


	13. Notes And Heartaches (Training Week 2)

**Well, late update but its a long chapter so I hope that makes up for something (right? LOL) Well by the way it's Friday in the story again. ****Enjoy readers! ;)**

* * *

><p>"Alright offensive stance one!" Jill snapped. I stood ready, feet together and fists up, kind of like a boxer.<p>

Jill observed Daisy and I as we were set in that position. She circled Daisy first and adjusted her legs because they were set too far apart, "somebody could trip you because of that mistake. So keep your legs close, you might need to throw a fast kick of some sort so be ready." Daisy shook her head obediently and the Jill walked over to me.

Her eyes were narrow and in complete observation, "strong posture Rebecca but keep your hands closer to your core, nobody likes the air being smacked surprisingly out of them." I nodded and adjusted my arms.

"Overall, very solid offensive stance girls, I'm impressed." She smiled warmly. "Though, I have one last thing to teach you both before leaving." She went to a closet and pulled out a Velcro mannequin who had an assortment of red, yellow and blue dots covering various regions of his body. "This is Wesker the practice dummy." _Wesker? That was probably Chris's idea… I had no problem with that considering that-that jerk Wesker nearly killed me. If he was just a tad more centered that bullet would have pierced my heart. _

I noticed that the red areas were located in places where the muscles were softer like the waist and in the calf region. The yellow ones were placed on the stomach and face. While the blue ones were placed in the frontal part of the leg and the arms.

"As you may have already noticed the different dots placed on him represent critical damage. The red dots indicating high damage, yellow meaning somewhat and blue meaning little to none damage."

"Areas we should focus on aiming at then, right Jill?" Daisy asked, studying the dummy closely.

"That's right, so the next time you guys are practicing your punches on the punching bag at the gym, try to visualize Wesker over here. Pretend you're hitting someone in the **red or yellow** regions, okay?"

I was staring intensely at the dummy trying to create a photographic memory of him in my head and Daisy was doing the exact same thing but she wasn't even blinking. "You gals got it right?" Jill questioned once again.

"Yes!" Daisy and I answered in unison. Jill beamed at both of us like a proud mother goose looking at her hatchlings.

"I'm very happy that both of you are quick learners, so next week we're putting these last two weeks together and starting one on one combat!" She said excitedly. Daisy also seemed happy but I was worried. _Combat and I are not peanut butter and jelly. _"Well that's all for today, see you both next week!"

"Alright, bye Jill!" Daisy said walking out the door.

"Rebecca wait a moment." Jill said getting off her chair and taking out a small piece of paper from her notebook.

"What is it?" _Did I do something wrong? I can't remember if I did. _She laughed at me for a moment and handed me the small piece of paper.

"Don't worry it's nothing bad. Reed gave it to me this morning and said to give it to you," She studied my expression for a sec and spoke seriously, "I didn't read it."

I opened it and started reading to myself: _Hey doll face, I have an errand to run before class so I'll meet both of you in room next to the gym after lunch. Till then doll. _

_-Reed_

_I felt myself get slightly warmer and I didn't want Jill to notice so as casually as I could I said goodbye and speed walked out._

"Rebecca!" Daisy surprised me from out of the corner, I was too busy thinking about Reed´s note. Then I felt Daisy snatch something from my hand. ¨What´s this?"

"Give it back!" I tried to grab it but she held me back with one arm.

"How cute! Doll face!" She laughed mimicking Reed's voice. I felt myself get really warm in the face. I was finally able to snatch the note out of her hand because she was still too busy laughing hysterically.

¨Rebecca I was only teasing. Anyways, who´s Wesker because you seemed extremely serious when Jill was talking about the dummy? ¨

¨Long story…¨she insisted so, I gave her the short story on how Wesker betrayed everyone as we walked to Dr. Craig room. Before we entered the room we noticed a note taped to the door.

_Girl´s I have an important task to attend to but I left my notebook on _my desk, _copy from page three onward. Also I left some formulas to copy on the white board. I want the formulas memorized for our next class on Monday._

_-Dr. Craig_

"Bummer." Daisy mumbled. We entered the room which was completely quiet and ordinary. We looked at the boards and our jaws dropped instantly. _There were at least thirty-five formulas if not more copied on the two large boards!_

"BEXS! Take a gander at the notebook!" Daisy exclaimed. I went over to the desk and flipped through the pages starting from number three.

"No way fifteen more pages afterwards!?" I also exclaimed aloud. I flipped through the pages once more and found no way around it. "We'd better get started."

I took us around two hours and a half to copy absolutely everything; it even took some time out of our lunch. So we quickly rushed over to cafeteria and grabbed the quickest thing we could eat which was a sandwich.

I was still horking it down while we rushed over to where Reed said we were going to meet him. The room was slightly smaller than the gym and it was all gray and divided by a white line that was lined horizontal dividing the floor in two uneven parts.

I noticed Reed was setting up some steel targets that were the shape of humane silhouette. His left side was facing us and he was wearing a male tank top which reminded me if he was Billy he had a tattoo on his right arm, _he wouldn't be able to hide his identity from me any longer._ _He had worn long sleeve shirts since I met him but Billy wasn't one for the heat, he liked to keep cool._

"Hey Reed!" Daisy called out from across the room.

"Hey Daisy, Rebecca." Reed turned and smiled. First reaction was to look at his arm but there was absolutely nothing there. _What?_

"Hi." Was all I managed to say_, have I been confused this entire time,_ _maybe Reed is Billy's Doppelganger. _

"Rebecca are you alright?" Reed asked coming closer.

"I'm fine really…"

"Well, if you feel sick or something of the sort just let me know." He eyed me intensively which caused me to blush. He walked back to the front where he could see the both of us. "Alright, like I promised last week. Since you girls have done a great job on the obstacle routine, I guess I owed both of you some time at the shooting range. Let's see what the two of you are made of…" He smirked.

Reed later started to explain the basics of shooting which brought me back to when I was STARS member and Edward was kind enough to teach me the basics in a small outdoor field where STARS would exercise and do various activities.

"Since you both seem to get it, let's give it a try." Reed went over to a box and handed us a full loaded hand gun and some ear muffs. "Right now I just want both of you to get the feel of the weapon so; your aiming doesn't have to be as perfect as mine."

"pfffft, conceded." Daisy mocked, but Reed had already put on the ear muffs and was focusing. We quickly put on the muffs when Reed shot and the bullet ended up dead centered in the heart.

"Bloody good shot." Daisy said eyes wide.

"Thanks." Reed said. "Now you both try." Daisy was already aiming while Reed was near a target. "Wait 'till I get out of the target zone will yah!" He screamed running to where I was.

"Geez you're friends a handful." We watched Daisy aim and fire; she didn't even hit the target. "you remember how to do it right Rebecca?"

"Sort of." I raised my weapon but other fingers traced along my arms to where my hands were and steadied them.

"Now hold your breath." _That was easy with him so near me. _My two index fingers traced along trigger.

"Aim." I closed my left eye and looked at the target through V shape focus point and held steady.

"And fire." We said in unison. I stumbled back and knocked into Reed's chest which was rock hard and the bullet sound wrung in m ear. Reed grabbed me by the arms and stood me up and smiled.

"Take a look at your shot." He said pointing at the target. It was in the middle of the heart just like his. "You'd give anyone a heartache with that aiming." He whispered in my ear which gave me a chill of excitement.

"But not when you're the one giving the heartache first, thanks though." He looked at me as if trying to decipher what I had just said but he knew perfectly well what I meant if he was Billy which he was, _I can't let it go there's just too many things that resemble him…_

"If you guys are done staring at each other, care to help me?" Daisy pleaded. I looked over to her target, I tried to suppress a giggle but failed to as I noticed there were bullet marks all over the wall and none on the target. Even Reed laughed.

"I guess we still have some work to do." For the rest of the hour I trained hard while from the corner of my eye I saw Reed helping Daisy the entire time but he didn't even come up to check on me, he was definitely avoiding me.

We helped clean up afterwards Reed and Daisy took care of the targets while I collected the weapons and ammo that were lying around.

"Alright were all about done here good work Rebecca and Daisy practice your stance," Daisy exhaled sharply and pouted. "Well, I'll see the both of you next week." Daisy and I nodded and said goodbye as well.

Before I let the room Reed called out, "Doll face, heads up!" He threw something at me and I caught it and it chimed in my hand, _Billy's dog tags, I must have dropped them at the incident!_

"How did you-?"

"I found them but I kept forgetting to give it back to you." He smirked while he interrupted me. I looked at them but there was something different, there were two tags connected and one was Billy's and the other had my name on it. I looked up and gawked at him. He winked and left through the other door.

"Bexs hurry up!" Daisy called through the door. I stood there thinking, my head swirled in circles but the only conclusion I got to was that: _Great, now I'm even more confused…_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I guess the tension got broken there at the end, oh Reed you're gonna get it next chapter. **

**Poor Rebecca confused and the answers elude her most of the time.**

**I promise next chapter will be great and exciting/romantic! AAHH :D**

**Shantty: **I know right! I love this couple so much and well there are people who try to draw them older because I'm sure Rebecca is cuter now as full woman and well Billy's probably still drop dead gorgeous ahahh LOL :D Muchas gracias! I always try to do my best when I write! Rebecca and Billy are charming together! Keep reading!

**Pandora's Eye: **Thanks girl for keeping up with the story thus far! Yes the ominous love triangle but it can't be helped Rebecca is too cute! I'm glad you've found some parts funny, I try m best to put a little cracks of funny to lighten up certain parts!

**Stay in tune readers for next chapter! Please continue to review and tell me what you think!**

-**roseimagine**


	14. Confessed (Training Week 3)

**Well here you readers have it and I have a little surprise for you guys in this chapter! Enjoy :D**

* * *

><p>"We've been waiting here forever." Daisy groaned while she rolled in circles on Jill's office chair.<p>

"It's only been 15 minutes Daisy," I rolled my eyes at her childish gesture. "Stop messing with her chair, if she yells at you I'm not sticking up for you." _Sometimes I can't believe we're the same age. _I continued to walk around the room until the door slammed open and in came Jill looking more stressed than I have ever seen her.

Daisy immediately jumped off Jill's chair and walked to where I was. "I'm so sorry girls but I have to cancel today's classes." She was extremely serious. She started shuffling the papers on her desk and then went to her file cabinet and skimmed through her documents.

"What happened?" I asked concerned.

"We're missing some classified documents and other things, I'm pretty sure there's been a security breach but I'm not sure how it happened. "

"Is there anything we could do to help?" Daisy asked before I could.

"I think it's best if both of you go home, for all we know the person or people who stole those documents and other things is still here and well I don't want either of you getting hurt."

I didn't dare question Jill, her eyes were frustrated _and well she also wanted us to be safe._

"Alright Jill, we'll go and you be careful too." Jill simply nodded and I signaled Daisy to follow me, she was a little resilient but followed me out the door. We walked down the corridor and they were crowded with BSAA officials. We walked towards the exit when I remembered I had left some of my notes in Dr. Craig's laboratory.

"Aw, Daisy, do you mind if we go back to Dr. Craig's lab, I left some notes-" I felt her tug on my arm and pull me through the crowd and before I knew it we were already in front of the laboratory doors. I didn't understand why she wanted to stay so badly, so I simply glared at her to get the answer.

She sighed, "I just want to see some BSAA hunks getting business taken care of." She admitted sheepishly.

"You really don't think things through, right? Like how dangerous it could be." I scolded. Daisy simply shrugged at my reasoning. I proceeded to knocking on the door a few times but no one answered.

I tugged on the door handle and it was open. "Dr. Craig?" I called out. _No answer, how strange, he's always here to greet us, maybe he ran off because of the infiltration. _We looked around the lab for my notes, that's when I noticed a strange note on his desk.

_-Craig, I'm getting frustrated, send over the sample immediately. The Boss won't wait…._ I also noticed that on the top right corner there was a familiar sign an Umbrella, the same white and red logo that haunted many people including me.

I heard footsteps approaching the door, I quickly left the desk side and went closer to Daisy who was observing many photographs on the wall. I pretended to be interested in the pictures and casually turned around to see who entered the room.

Dr. Craig came in with a weary expression and a silver compact case. He didn't even greet us, it's possible he didn't see us; he shuffled through a lot of papers at his desk and walked over to the lab. I couldn't help it I followed him into the lab section and eyed him closely.

He took a series of sample tubes and put a variety of other liquids inside each tube. _This was too suspicious_, I had to ask. Dr. Craig what was going on. "Is everything alright?" He looked at me his eyes were tired, he had dark swollen bags underneath them too.

"Everything isn't alright Rebecca, they need the sample or they'll have my head!" He said panicking. Daisy came into view from the other side and I signaled with my eyes towards the door so she ran out. I had to stall him for as long as possible, until she was able to find help.

"Who doctor?" I questioned but I pretty much knew the answer to that but I was hoping for a different one.

"The same bastards who nearly killed you many years ago!" He was looking more lunatic by the minute and he reached into his doctor's coat and pulled out a gun and aimed it straight towards me.

"It is nothing personal dear but I need you as my ticket out of here. I'M NOT LOOSING MY HEAD!" He came towards me and I tried to knock the gun out of his hand but he was much more of an expert than me in everything. He tightened his grip around my neck and with the other arm he aimed at my head with the gun. At that instant Daisy came in with Reed.

His eyes widened when he saw me in Dr. Craig's murderous grip. Reed lowered his weapon ever so slightly and controlled his posture. "Doc calm down and lower the gun and let Rebecca go." He said as smoothly as possible but his face was still angry.

"You think you're top dog right Anderson that you can just order me around? Well I've got news for you-" I was able to release my right arm from his grip and Reed seemed to have noticed and I elbowed Dr. Craig in the gut. He groaned and if I would have blinked I would have missed the next scene. Reed raised his weapon and fired. Almost instantly Craig fell limply on the floor with no other argument. Reed ran towards me and pulled me away and close to him on the other side of the room.

"Daisy go get officer Hank and Johnson, they should be down in security." He said still looking at me.

"Sure thing." Daisy ran out of the room leaving us together and so close. He smoothed my hair back and looked at me, he seemed to want to express many things but in doing this he couldn't even say a word and sadly I was the same.

We looked at each other for the longest time and it reminded me so much of when Billy- of him when he saved me and his eyes were soft but his face was worried. I was fine being here close to him and I was hoping he felt the same. "Thank you." I managed to say through my dream state.

"Rebecca I owe you so much from before and..." he trailed off and gulped hard. I put my hand on the side of his face. He relaxed his face into my small hand but still looking at me pensively and hurt _by something I could not tell._

"Owe me? But you've done all the rescuing ever since I was in STARS."

"You've been right about me all this time; I can't keep away from you any longer…"

"Billy." Was all I managed to say, he smiled and winked but quickly became serious again, he was leaning closer to me but as our faces were centimeters apart when the door opened once again and in came Daisy and who I took to be Johnson and Hank.

Billy was still holding on to me from the waist Daisy seemed to have noticed and bit her lip suppressing a wide smile.

"What happened?" One of the two men questioned, kneeling next to Dr. Craig's unconscious body. I looked back to Billy who looked at me and stepped forward to speak.

"Well Hank, when I got here Nathaniel over there had a gun pointed at Rebecca's head and was talking about not losing his head and such." He stood casually again.

"Officer Hank," I said slowly, "Dr. Craig is the person you're looking for as you can see that silver case he has there, he was stealing samples of an unfamiliar virus and antidotes for Umbrella." Both officer shot an unintentional glare at me when I said that name, even Billy came to stand in front of me and stared with disbelief.

"How do you know that?" Johnson questioned coming closer.

"There's a note on his desk, which states that someone from Umbrella needs a sample." I said trying to stand my ground. He went to check the desk and picked up the sticky note and nodded.

"Alright we need to clear the area, Hank take Nathaniel to the hospital wing but strap him in, we'll need him for questioning later. Reed I'll need you to go through Nathaniel's office to check for anything suspicious. I'll go inform Jill about this." We all nodded in unison and everyone got busy.

"We should get going Becky; I don't think we can help anymore." She said walking toward the door. I followed her and took one last look at Billy who gave me a reassuring smile and a wink before I left.

Daisy and I walked in silence through the hallway. The hallways were less crowded with officers but they were looking at us; I'm betting everyone knew what happened at the laboratory. As we reached the exit and walked right into the parking lot Daisy jumped in front with a wide smile. "What happened after I left you and Reed alone?" _She would totally flip when I'd tell her the truth and knowing Daisy the way I did she would probably scream. So I decided:_

"I'll tell you when we get home." I muttered, knowing then when we got home I was going to be interrogated thoroughly by Detective Daisy.

About only one thing went right today and that was knowing Billy's was really here and that he was all for me.

* * *

><p><strong>So Billy confesses! (About time too, right Rebecca?) ahahha<strong>

**Did you guy guess Dr. Nathaniel Craig was bad? Umbrella seems to be up to no good.**

**Someone is coming back next chapter and things are gonna get tough for our protagonists (guesses?)**

**Now to answer some reviews!**

**Shantty: **I really enjoyed writing last chapter because of the scene and chemistry Reed (Billy) and Rebecca shared in the shooting range. The Wesker dummy was a crack I came up with last-minute ahaha (everyone hates Wesker). As for Rebecca, thank you I'm pretty sure Rebecca would be like this! Hope you like this chapter! :D

**Thanks to everyone for reading and please continue to review, follow and favorite if you like this story. Till next update.**

**-roseimagine**


	15. Jokes And Surprises Aside ( Trn Week 4)

**Okay, this took a really long time to update and I'm sooooooo sorry, honest and truly.**

**It's a pretty descent-long chapter with a surprise at the end. So there's a lot of different points of view in this chapter I hope I don't confuse any of you. Without further to say I do hope you all enjoy it :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Rebecca's P.O.V-<strong>

Daisy threw a quick jab aimed at my stomach with her right fist; I barely managed to block the fist with my forearm. I took advantage of that moment and her sudden distraction with my block to throw a half butterfly kick to her side. It was a clean hit; Daisy cringed all over and took a step back clutching her left side with both hands. Jill stepped in and signaled us to stop.

"Very nice girls." Jill said patting both Daisy and I on the back. We were both panting and sore I could tell Daisy was still wincing and clutching her side, I was just mostly out of breath. Jill gestured us to sit down and we did gladly. This entire week we had practiced one on one combat. I might have gone a little hard on Daisy, unwillingly of course. _I guess Billy's pointers really did do the trick and I had become a better fighter._

_Speaking of Billy_; for most of the week after his class I would stay there with him and talk about everything. He was always very interested in my life and would rarely talk about his, he would simply change the subject but I know one day he'll open up to me and I would be there for him.

"So don't forget." Jill said in a serious tone. I shook my head and concentrated on Jill but I hadn't gotten a word she said. _Now I know why they say boys distract you…_I nodded in unison with Daisy, _I'll ask her what Jill said later. _

"Good work girls and I'll see you the week after the next." Daisy started limping her way out; I scurried to her side to help her.

"Rebecca wait." Jill said. I opened the door for Daisy and told her to wait for me. I went over to Jill who was fidgeting with a pencil on her desk. "Is something on your mind? You seemed a little distracted in today's class." She looked at me in a concerned way, her blue eyes studying me carefully. I had to find a way to control a blush that was coming on because my only distraction was Billy and I didn't want to confess.

"Nothing Jill, I'm just a little tired is all." Her eyes narrowed and as she was about to say something the door creaked open and Daisy was very pale, sweaty and droopy looking.

"Rebecca, I'm gonna be sick…" She said weakly, clutching her stomach. I speeded past Jill and supported Daisy as I found the nearest bathroom. Thankfully we made it just in time. I had to step outside; I wasn't much for hearing vomit sounds.

"Daisy, I'll go find a nurse so she can check you out." I said opening the door slightly.

"Thanks Bexs." Daisy responded weakly.

I quickly ran through the hallways avoiding the other people walking around and finally after a series of turns I found the nurses room and quickly told the single nurse there what was wrong with Daisy. She quickly assembled a kit and followed me back out the door and to the bathroom.

When we got to the bathroom we noticed Daisy laying on the floor. "Dear me! Don't worry we'll patch you up in no time." The nurse said kneeling over Daisy. I asked if she needed help but she waved me off.

So I went to the cafeteria and took a sandwich. While I ate many thoughts ran through my mind. Our days of training had become short because there was no one who could teach us meds class and Jill was still looking for someone suitable to teach us.

Billy had been very worried these last few days due to the infiltration the BSAA suffered last week. They were investigating members of the BSAA and he was afraid that in their investigation they might figure out who he really is and about his past. I tried to comfort him as best I could because it pained me to see him like this.

I sat there for a while after I ate but I was getting ready to leave and check up on Daisy when a couple of officers came to sit at my table. I didn't know who they were but I did recognize them because Billy was usually around them talking.

"Rebecca right?" Said the youngest looking male. His grey eyes were big and bright as he looked at me.

"Yup that's me."I said as I felt no harm coming from the group of five boys. They all laughed and high-fived each other and I felt completely left out of the joke.

"What's so funny?" I said narrowing my gaze on all of them.

"Nothing really, I'm Nicholas by the way." He stretched his hand out I hesitated a few minutes before shaking it. Then the rest of the boys introduced themselves. Scott was dirty blonde, Darien had auburn like hair, Max and Val had jet black hair and they were brothers.

"So now we know why Reed has skipped out on us these days." Max said to his brother.

"A valid justification if you ask me." Val responded while looking at me. They looked at each other and smiled.

"WE APPROVE!" They said in unison. I was caught off guard by the hugs, handshakes and congratulatory expressions. They sat down at my table and kept talking to themselves and I felt left out of the joke once more and it was getting annoying, I had things to do.

"Anyone want to tell me what's going on?" I said firmly. They came out of their huddle and faced me with angel like smiles still on their faces.

"I'm sorry Rebecca," Nicholas began to say. "Well, were happy to finally meet you and were even happier that Reed's finally found himself a nice girl." He smiled sincerely and I couldn't help but smile back.

"The chap's been a lone wolf for _far_ too long." Val exclaimed.

"Anyways," Max interrupted by sitting in-between Nicholas and Scott so he was now directly in front of me. "Well we've seen Reed but he's still looks a little down any idea why?" They all looked at me with piercing eyes. _I knew exactly what was wrong but I had to keep it a secret, so I'll just have to play dumb._

"I haven't noticed anything; he's usually really cheery when he's around me; so I don't know guys sorry…" I said making an apologetic face. Nicholas puzzled his chin for a while and then his face lit up and called his friends into a huddle once more. I waited around ten minutes for them to finish discussing whatever it is they were discussing.

"Rebecca, how would you like to cheer Reed up _completely_?" _It means the world to me to see him happy_.

"What do I have to do?" I asked determined.

* * *

><p><strong>Daisy's P.O.V-<strong>

"Alright deary just lay here for a time and I'm sure you'll feel better in a jiffy." The nurse said placing an ice pack on my head. I was laying on a stretcher in the nurses office still feeling somewhat out of wind thanks to Rebecca's strong ass kick.

"Do you think I could have a glass of water?" I had to get better after all Piers was coming back today. _Since Rebecca was dating Reed, Piers is free for me!_

Most of the dizziness had gone away, there was a clock placed above the door of the infirmary which read 1:47, the troops would be here any minute and plus I'm sure Rebecca doesn't want to see Piers especially now…

_I want to see Piers, _I got up unwillingly _the nurse was sure taking her time with the glass I asked her for. _The floor rocked underneath me for an instant but I continued to walk trying to not let my body's problems get to me.

I walked down the hallway using the wall as support, first I went to the cafeteria to check if Rebecca was still lunching but it was empty.

_Where could she be? _My legs started to wobble and my head began to spin once more, wherever she was I had to find her quick before I had another incident.

* * *

><p><strong>Billy's P.O.V.<strong>

"I'm sure I'd win the bet, shooting's never been an issue for me." Nicholas was over-confident betting $100 dollars on me shooting every target dead center. We were walking up a hallway when I heard a scream coming from the target range. I stopped dead in my tracks when I heard it again because I knew who that scream belonged to, even Nicholas stopped beside me, alarmed. "It's Rebecca!"

I ran as fast as my legs would carry me and for some reason I felt that I never reached the last door to this hallway, two screams followed as I reached the door. I broke it down as I reached the doors when I received a showers worth of water in my face.

Rebecca was all wet so was Darien, Max, Val and Scott; they all had water guns in their hands. "What's the meaning of this?"

"Well you see Reed," Nicholas tapped me on the back, "you've been really down this week and we all noticed so we wanted to cheer ya up." He finished saying.

"By scaring me half to death!" I said looking at Rebecca; her face went from smiling to ashamed. "Look," I said in a softer tone, "there might have been a better way to surprise me than a horror filled scream from Rebecca." I said walking over to her. I pushed a strand of wet hair from the front of her face.

* * *

><p><strong>Rebecca's P.O.V-<strong>

"I'm sorry," I sighed. I smiled once more and brought his face closer to mine, "I love you." It was a whisper just for him, he cupped my face in his hands and as we were about to kiss, Billy cringed and turned around. I noticed his entire back shirt was soaked and dripping.

"Didn't mean to ruin the moment you two were having."Max said smiling.

"But we are in the middle of a war." Val said pumping his water gun. I felt Billy tug on my gun so I let him have it.

"I'll make you pay for that Max." Billy said seriously, his posture changed to he got in front of me and squared his body which made him look completely dangerous.

"IT'S ON!" Max yelled.

Water began to fly everywhere, soaking us more than we already were. I ran through the chaos trying to find another water gun. I eventually found one it was small but it would do the trick. Billy saw me, "ready for some teamwork?" I gave him a thumbs up and he nodded in response.

We were the team we had always meant to be, the same one who had survived the horrors of the Ecliptic train and Arklay Facility but now we were a team for fun. I'm pretty sure the rest of the guys were surprised at our synchronization.

Eventually we ran out of water and Billy thought it was a great idea to use me as a human shield. We were too busy laughing, when heard a door open and I turned to notice Daisy at the east entrance, she looked sick still. Before I could yell stop the north door opened and in came someone I didn't expect to see in a while.

"Piers?" I was wide-eyed with shock. Everyone had stopped firing the water guns and were dead locked staring at the entrance were Piers and a couple of soldiers were visible. This is one of the scenarios I had feared, I was in between Billy's arms and Piers's glare was only for us.

"What is the meaning of this?" He demanded. _I'm sure this was the reason Jill let us out early._

Of on the other end of the room I heard a vomiting noise as well; no doubt it came from Daisy _and I'm even more sure that this is why she came._

* * *

><p><strong>Fun's Over...<strong>

**Okay Piers's back and I recall he said that he was gonna win Rebecca back, smells like a competition between Billy and Piers. Finding Rebecca in the arms of another must have given Piers a hard break on his return..**

**Oh and I just had to give Billy a load of friends, which made his life ventures before Rebecca came back into his life. **

**Next chapter is going to be chaotic! *laughs evil-like***

**Now to answer some reviews:**

**Shantty: **I'm pretty Billy couldn't take it, he needed Rebecca to know as well. They simply love each other, there is no other way to put it. Thanks, I always do my best when I write Rebecca in, I can relate to her in some ways. Daisy, she loads of fun and yes a lot of people told me the same thing about her, she is Rebecca's exciting/crazy look on life. I hope you liked this chapter amiga :D_  
><em>

**Guest: **Thanks so much and yes I don't think we could help not blushing in Billy's arms ahahhaa! Hope this chapter was to your liking ;)

**JJ Gestapo: **I'm sorry this took soooo long. I've been busy with my other stories, I'm blessed to have such demanding readers ahahah :D Anyways, I thought about making Billy the way you mentioned but I love romantic triangles ahha, nobody but Rebecca knows his identity. Thanks sooooo much for your other reviews and I'm hoping you enjoy this chapter as well :D

**Thanks to all of you who took the time to read this story follow and favorite! I've been working on my other stories: Fatal Attraction and I have one airing tomorrow called ****you Had Me At Hello.**

**Till next update! Have a great day readers! XD**

**-roseimagine**


	16. Divided But Sincere

**As I was writing this chapter I found out something that was really interesting: Billy is 7 years older than Rebecca and Rebecca is 7 years older than Piers, how interesting is that! I mean it's not that big of an age difference and I'm sure most of them appear there age. **

**Anyways I'm sorry for the late update as usual but I love to meticulously plan my chapters and I love to be happy with the finished product and I hope all of you are too so enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>Scott took Daisy back to the infirmary before she had yet another accident; they left through the back door leaving the rest of us with the frontal predicament.<p>

"Well!?" Piers demanded.

All of us looked at each other but none of us knew what to say, Piers just kept glaring at all of us but mostly at me and Billy.

"Well captain you see," Val began to say.

"I don't care for the reason; I want the mess cleaned up! As for you Reed…" Billy got in front of me in a protective state, I felt a fight coming on and grabbed Billy by his wrist try to detain him but as Piers was coming closer until something stopped him in his tracks.

I hadn't noticed Chris was behind him grabbing his shoulder lightly, "Piers you just got off a 10 hour flight you need rest, we'll solve this dilemma later." Chris said looking at all of us but his eyes settled on Billy and me.

Piers simply looked back at him, his expression still furrowed with anger and frustration and shook of Chris' hand and walked back down the hallway and out of our sight without another word. Chris sighed I'm guessing at Piers' reaction but then looked back at all of us, "Alright men," He said calmly, "I don't know the reason behind this behavior but whatever it was clean this up and Rebecca come with me."

Chris turned around and didn't look back_, his words worried me. _I looked at Billy but he was just as confused as I was but gestured me forward and kissed my forehead just as I was leaving. I looked at the other guys, they had an apologetic face but I tried to smile reassuringly, _I didn't doubt there good intention for one second it was all for Billy._

I nearly knocked into Chris, he was just around the corner but out of sight from the room. "Is something wrong?" I asked, still worried.

"It's Piers."

"What about him?" I asked shaking slightly.

"Rebecca I don't like pretending that I don't know things but Piers was really looking forward to seeing you and to find you in the arms of another…" Chris shrugged.

"I, uhhhmm, that is…" I couldn't find anything to say, I was speechless.

"There's more though, during our mission we were ambushed and Piers got hurt, he's actually lucky to still be standing and I want you to treat his wound." Chris said seriously.

"I don't think it's convenient, there are other nurses that could do it." _The last thing I wanted was another fight with Piers but I was worried for him, he was hurt too but I…_

"Please Rebecca talk to him_, _even though he thinks he doesn't want to talk to you."

"Alright," I sighed, "I'll change and get my health kit from the nurse's office." Chris smiled and started to walk away when I remembered, "Where is he?"

"He might be in the male locker room freshening up."

"Okay." I whispered _I must be out of my mind._

I went into the female locker room and changed into warmer wear which was a white mid sleeved shirt and a pair of dark sweatpants, _the water fight had left me freezing._ Then I made my way towards the nurse's office, when I got there I saw Daisy laying on a stretcher knocked out, _poor thing. She must have gone to see Piers but she was still _too_ weak. _Scott was seated across from her holding her hand, _no doubt she had asked him to sta_y.

As I left and made my way to the male locker room my heart started pounding and even my breathing had begun to shallow up. I tried to get a hold of myself by taking slow and even breaths and as I made it to the entrance I was normal. I didn't know what to expect as I went in but the last thing I would have imagined to see was Piers showering, all I found able to do was stand there at the entrance.

Sure he was half hidden behind a bottom covering cubicle but I didn't expect it. He was just letting the water run, his head was down in a defeated way he seemed deep in thought. What caught my eye afterwards when he shifted his position, there were white and wet gauze rolls that were tapped on his back. The wound went from his lower right shoulder to his lower left back corner.

"Now I know you could have cared less if I had come back." He said his hand was turned into a fist against the wall and he was hunched over.

"Piers, that is not true." I stated firmly.

"What do you want?"

"I heard you were wounded and I'm here to treat it."

He scoffed, "you can't treat my wound," he turned around to face me; "you're the one who caused it in the first place." He accused.

"I'm not here to argue with you."

"Then get out."

"I'm not leaving." I said seriously.

"I don't have anything more to say to you." He alleged, _Chris's words echoed in my mind_.

"You might not want to talk to me but it doesn't matter, I need to heal you."

"I doubt you can," He turned to look at me and his expression was pained; there was no other word to describe it, without a moment noticed he leaned over and fell to his knees and groaned in pain.

I dropped my bag on the bench and went towards his shower, his wound had begun to bleed again and it was running out from beneath the gauze. I reached over to turn off the shower and threw the towel over him, he quickly wrapped it over himself and I helped him out.

I seated him on the bench even if he was resilient to sit there. I started to gently pull on the medical tape but the gauze and the tape gave in easily because they were wet. I gasped as I saw the wound not because it was deep but because of how large it was. The wound seemed as if he had been treated on time because there was no swelling or sign of puss around it but it was really fragile and honestly, I had to tell him, "It's a miracle your still alive and honestly," I tried to make my voice sound as sincere as my heart was, "I was very worried about you."

He sighed, "I'm glad to hear that." He sounded calm again. "I'm sorry about before, I know I don't own you but…"

"Shhh, everything is alright between you and me, there is nothing to forgive." _Piers had only reacted the way because he was surprised not because he was that way, he is and always has been a gentleman._

I took some antiseptic soaked swabs and gently rubbed it against his back, he flinched slightly. "So how did you get hurt?"

"It's not important but what I'd like to know was when did you join the BSAA, I mean it doesn't sound like you?" He teased.

"I asked you first." I demanded playfully.

"We were ambushed by some BOWS and I saved someone, long story short." I continued by spraying his wound with a skin reconstruction serum to help his wound flesh back and heal. Then I placed the gauze patches across his wound careful to conceal all of it.

"Well long story short," I said copying his word usage, "I was unemployed." He chuckled lightly which made me smile, _I didn't like the idea of a quarrel between us, Piers had always been a great friend and I cared so much about him. _I finished by placing medical tape around the gauze. "Try not to get wet, alright." I said coming to face him.

"Whatever you say doctor." He reached over to get his sleeveless shirt but stopped, I knew it must hurt him to turn to get something so I took it from him. He stretched out his arms and as gently as I could placed the shirt on him, careful not to rub past the mending. "Thank you Rebecca."

"A medic can only do so much." I said standing back, he _seemed so much better now. _

"A woman can do much more than that." He said getting up and closing the distant between us, _a bell of danger wrung in my_ _head, he was too close to me._ "Tell me you don't feel anything now?" I had to admit seeing his body somewhat exposed, his muscle definitions was distracting.

"Piers I…" I gulped hard.

"As much as I wanted to be angry with you I can't." He murmured, he cupped my face in his hands. I didn't want to look at him, I kept my gaze down but for sure I was blushing. He let go of my face and grabbed my hand to brush a kiss upon it. He then walked to the entrance of the locker room but turned to look at me, there was determination written all over his face._ "_Remember I made a vow to you before I left and I hope Reed knows what he's up against."

He walked out of the room casually leaving me their standing confused and warm.

"You love him," A voice called from behind the half-opened doors.

* * *

><p><strong>This was an interesting chapter to write, I knew most of you expected a fight but I said nope we'll have something more personal go down.<strong>

**So Rebecca might or might not have stronger feeling than she thought for Piers... (who knows) *shrugs***

**Now to answer to my fabulous readers:**

**Shantty: **I would never give up on a story no matter how stuck I might be, it may take days, months or years (hopefully not) but I will update. Well now she has to worry about two guys not so much because she loves/likes them but I'm guessing she mostly worried because they might end up fighting over her and that they can seriously injure each other. I'm glad you like the last chapter and I'm happier to know it wasn't confusing. Last chapter was lighthearted but now were going down with something more serious. Thanks sis for reviewing always! :D

**WindFall: **Took long enough for me to update but I finally had time to write this chapter in! When I first thought of this story I knew I needed two strong male characters that would be an even fight and great guys for Rebecca to choose and thanks I try to make real enough conversations, I try to picture what they would look and sound like. Thanks so much for the sweet words and I'm glad you've enjoyed this story! Thanks so much :D

**Guest1: **Thanks and I hope this chapter was to your liking too!:D

**JJ Gestapo: **I have a knack for making this calm at first but then completely turbulent the next moment. Last chapter was a breather and well now it's going to get more serious as it continues. I knew I had to give Billy a group of friends because to me he seemed like a real social guy, I don't know why. I'm glad you liked them ahaha! I'm also happy to know the POVs weren't confusing and it surprised me when you said you hadn't seen anyone else use that technique, it was cool to know :D I hope you liked this chapter!

**Guest2: **I hope this turn of events surprised you! :D

**I'm sure most of you weren't expecting this chapter to play out like this but let me know what you all think! Well I'm pretty sure I'll update every month or so, but please don't give up on me I plan to see this story till the end! Love you all and big hugs!**

**Till next update**

**-roseimagine**


	17. The Truth

**I wanted to explore a little bit more about Rebecca and Billy's relationship and what it consisted on and how deep it actually is. Enjoy :D**

* * *

><p>Billy walked through the door with an unreadable face, he wasn't mad or sad, I couldn't put my finger on his expression. "I.. no… I don't." <em>Why does m<em>y_ heart weigh so much now?_

"Rebecca, I'm not mad," He said grabbing my hand and holding them in his. "I do care what you think and feel. I understand if you're confused and need time to think about this – about us." He said bring my hands up to touch the warmth of his face.

"Billy I just found you after a really long time, I'm not about to lose you!" I felt the tears streaming down my face, I felt so confused and exhausted.

"You won't lose me, whenever you need me I'll be there." He said seriously.

"I need you – to hold me." I said through my tears, he let go of my hand to hold me in a tight embrace. I was still crying and I had no idea why, _I didn't want to admit that I was divided; did I love both of them?_

_No the love I felt was different for each: for Piers it was more of a friendship, a strong one but with Billy he was to put it simply my other half._

He rested his face on the top of my head and we swayed slightly as we stood there. It felt like that we were there for an eternity, a tranquil moment just for us. I rested my head on his chest and hearing his even heart beat calmed me down.

Slowly he dropped his arms and took a step back and gave me a light smile, "we should get going, the boys were worried about .you"

"Right." I said wiping the tears that still seemed to be falling.

"That's my doll face." I smiled. He held out his hand and I took it, my cold hand was warmed instantly by his. I loved him deeply and there was no doubt about it

* * *

><p>A week had gone by…<p>

* * *

><p>The BSAA seemed to have calmed down or so I thought but there were still officials investigating other officers, Jill, Chris and others had their work cut out for them… Who would have known that a company that safe keeps the lives of so many people had plotting maniacs against them from within.<p>

Even after what Billy had said to me he was distant again, much the way he acted when we met. At least he didn't have to worry about Piers yet who was taking some time off, even he didn't want to admit that his injury was that hazardous to his health – it was a forceful rest.

As were walking down the hallway after eating lunch someone came from behind knocking through us and of course I fell down. "CATCH HIM!" voices called from behind us. Billy looked at me.

"I'll be fine, go get him." I said rubbing my back; Billy nodded and chased after him. I got up slowly still feeling an ache in my back; _I must still be fragile after my incident._ As I finally stood up a group of five officers ran past me. I followed them out of curiosity.

When I finally got there the officers were helping Billy who had Officer Johnson against the wall who I remembered from the event with Dr. Craig.

"Anthony Johnson," one of the officers said while cuffing Johnson, "you are charged with conspiracy alongside Nathaniel Craig. Take him away." The other three officers helped Billy get a grip over Johnson who was still putting up a struggle.

"I'm not the only one with something to hide!" Johnson yelled, his eyes locked with Billy's. Billy kept his composure but I couldn't help but be wide-eyed and filled with worry, _was it possible that someone other than me knew the truth about Billy?_

"We'll take it from here, thanks for the help Anderson." One of the officers said, Billy nodded back. They continued to hall Johnson away but he kept screaming about how Umbrella would be the BSAA's downfall and such, his angry complaints were still heard after he was long gone. I wouldn't have suspected of him considering he was the one that questioned me if I knew something about Umbrella.

Billy's expression was weary and graver than it was before, I went up to him and held the side of his face and tried to make him look at me but his eyes were resilient. He looked away and walked past me but when I felt his hand grab a hold on mine and dragged me to the closest room to us. Ironically it was the science room, the room where he had confessed who he was – the place he had confessed that he loved me.

He locked the door and came to stand in front of me, "Rebecca," his expression was beyond sadness, "I've been so selfish and un-careful." His hands were in a fist and his jaw was clenched defining his jaw line. I tried to grab his hand but it was locked in the fist form so I opted to cup his face in my hands and make him look at me.

"Everything is going to be alright." I stated.

"It's not, the BSAA is bound to find out everything about me and I couldn't bear to see them – what they would do to you if they thought you knew the truth about me. I wouldn't want you to get hurt because of me." _I actually had never thought about it that way._

"They won't find out, you've hidden this long." He laughed dryly.

"Rebecca, I don't want to put you in any danger so I think it's best if you keep away from me." He said. I couldn't believe what he was saying to me.

"You promised me that you would always be there." He grabbed a hold of me.

"I would always want to be there for you but now that I'm seeing things this way it looks like I'll have to…" He stopped whatever he was about to say but I knew exactly what the preceding word was. I felt my eyes begin to soak up.

"Don't leave." The ball in my throat was already there making it hard to breath. I felt his hold on me tighten.

"Trust me I don't want to but I think it's the safest option." I looked up at him and as I was about to speak he put his finger t my lip, "don't say your coming with me because it would be to dangerous." He brought his face closer to mine and we kissed, it had desperation on my side and on his side it had a sense of comfort.

After a long moment are lips parted and his mood seemed to have lightened, "if I were to leave it would be like giving you to Piers on a silver platter, you are still mine doll." I laughed but a couple of tears escaped my eyes – tears that Billy brushed away gently with his finger tips. "I'll stay as long as I can but if I have to leave, I'll leave to protect you." His eyes were serious.

"Don't leave me yet." I begged softly. I touched my finger tips to his lips; he was staring at me intensively. Our gazes met and held, I felt so much for him that I leaned in again and he did to. Our lips crashed again, I felt his hands drop to my waist and I knotted my fingers in his hair.

"Billy…" I didn't get to finish because he took my lips again, I pulled back unwillingly, "we should get going, what if someone tries to get in to the room?" He kissed me again but softer.

"If it were up to me I'd let them wait but your right lets get going." He loosened his grip on my waist and grabbed my hand and we walked out.

We decided to head toward the shooting range to relax a little but as we were walking towards the room we were intercepted by the same officers that had captured Johnson.

"Reed Anderson, we need to talk." As they approached us I gripped Billy's hand tighter, "Rebecca Chambers come along as well." I felt like disappearing when I heard my name.

* * *

><p><strong>Uh-oh whats that ending about?<strong>

**I just love this couple, I mean even if Billy is a hard ass he is soft and attentive for his girl :)**

**To answer some reviews: **

**Shantty: **Thanks sis for the review and yes Billy has always been so nice and honest with Rebecca. As for Piers I have something special planned out for him. Dialogue is so important to me, I want readers to connect with what each character is saying so I kind of read it int heir voice. Hope you liked this chapter ;D

**Windfall: **That review just brightened my day and I am grateful for your patience. you were able to guess who said that at the beginning of the chapter! I'm sorry about the cliffhangers, the chapter just seem to work out like that in the end. The relationships are interesting, as for Piers we had so little time with him but if he were still alive he would have been an amazing character with great potential. Thanks and I hope this chapter was to your liking :)

**Let me know your thoughts!**

**Thanks for all the support by favorting, following and reviewing! Means a lot readers! :D**

**till next update**

**-roseimagine **


End file.
